Witness Protection
by historyBuff2000
Summary: Jo Is With The F.B.I. And Has Been Chosen For A Special Project Dealing With Witness Protection. And Blair, Let's Just Say Blair Has Been A Very Naughty Girl.) Let me Know what You Think-AND BE TRUTHFUL! Disclaimer: I Don't Own 'The Facts Of Life' Never Have Never Will. Although Some Character In This Story Are From My Own Mind. I'm Rating This Story M Do To Language.
1. Chapter 1

Witness Protection

By Jason Leisure

Disclaimer: I Don't Own 'The Facts Of Life' Never Have Never Will. Although Some Character In This Story Are From My Own Mind.

(Jo Is With The F.B.I. And Has Been Chosen For A Special Project Dealing With Witness Protection. And Blair, Let's Just Say Blair Has Been A Very Naughty Girl.) Let me Know what You Think-AND BE TRUTHFUL!

* * *

><p>(Part-1)<p>

Special Agent Joanna Marie Polniaczek or Jo to her friends and Family was one happy girl. After being with the F.B.I. (Federal Bureau of Investigation) for eight years she was about to go on a much needed Vacation. But before she could take her leave she had some last minute paper work to finish up. As Jo was sitting at her desk she was also keeping a watch on the time. Jo smiled, "Fifteen more minutes Bear, and I'm out of here for the next thirty days."

The man sitting across from her was Special Agent Kyle Preston or Bear to everyone else. They call him Bear because he was as big as a Bear. Bear looked at Jo, "Careful JoJo, anything can happen in fifteen minutes."

Jo looked at Preston, "Watch it Bear, I don't like people trying to jinks my Vacation."

Preston smiled, "So, where ya goin' for your Vacation?"

Jo smiled, "I'm going home with my girlfriend to Peekskill New York."

Preston raised an eyebrow, "I thought you said you were from the Bronx?"

Jo nodded, "I am, but my family lives in Peekskill."

Preston smiled, "What about your girlfriend?"

Jo smiled, "Kelly? when I told her where we were going she quickly went to the basement and got the suit cases and brought them up and began packing."

Preston smiled, "Isn't Kelly from Peekskill?"

Jo nodded, "Yep, and she can't wait to get back and see her own parents."

Preston smiled, "What about your parents? don't you want to see them?"

Jo gave a sad sighed, "My parents died when I was just six years old. I was sent to Peekskill to live with a long time family friend who's also a foster mother, her name is Edna Garrett. A year later she adopted me and raised me as her own daughter." Jo looked and smiled, "Five minu..."

Just then the Field Office Director Special Agent Dana 'Boots' St. Clair stepped out of her office, "Polniaczek in my office now."

Jo slamed her pen down, "Fuck, so fucking close."

Preston looked at Jo, "Stay calm JoJo, she just might want to wish you a safe vacation."

Jo looked at Preston, "When has the Wicked Bitch of the Universe ever cared about someone going on vacation?" Jo looked towards the office, "How the hell did she become Field Office Director before me?"

Preston smiled and spoke in a snooty voice, "Her daddy has connections."

Jo snorted, "Well you know what I think about that." Jo got up and went to the Director's Office, "You wanted to see me?"

Sinclair nodded, "Have a seat, I have a special project for ya."

Jo plopped in the chair, "Come on Boots, you know I've been looking foward to this Vacation. Plus me and Kelly's relationship is strained as it is. One more Vacation cancellation and she's gone."

Boots looked at Jo, "That's not my problem, now for this project. You were always wanting to get into something different then your normal F.B.I. work." Boots passed Jo a folder, "I believe this is right up your alley."

Jo looked at the folder, "Witness Protection? This is for the U.S. Marshals, Witness Proection is their territory."

Boots leaned foward, "Not this time. I want your sexy ass at that address tomorrow morning at ten a.m."

Jo sighed and spoke with a lot of hurt in her voice, "What ever."

Boots looked at Jo, "Watch the attitude, or so help me I'll make sure the only jobs you get are those of a trash collector, hotel maid or flipping burgers."

Jo stood and looked at Boots, "Ya will maybe you should, then maybe I just might get that Vacation."

Boots stood and glared at Jo, "Just be there in the morning. Now get the hell out of my office."

A few moments later Jo returned to her desk with tears in her eyes, "Fucking bitch."

Bear looked at Jo, "What's wrong JoJo?"

Jo looked at Bear, "I have to cancel my Vacation." Jo rubbed her hands through her short hair, "God Bear, I so much want to go home and see my adoptive mother, Tootie, Natalie and...

Bear smiled, "And Blair?"

Jo wiped her eyes, "I haven't seen them in seven of the eight years I've been with the F.B.I.."

Bear shook his head, "You'll get to see 'em soon. So what did the Wicked Bitch of the Universe want?"

Jo looked at the folder and pulled out the small peice of paper, "She want's me to be at this address tomorrow morning, something to do with the Witness Protection Program."

Bear raised an eyebrow, "Witness Protection? that's U.S. Marshal Territory."

Jo shrugged her shoulders, "That what I thought." Jo looked at the time, "Time to head home and break the news to Kelly."

Bear looked at Jo, "You know what's going to happen when you tell her don't you?"

Jo sighed, "I know, and I hate to say it but it'll be for the best. She want's a home and family like me, but the F.B.I. keeps me from having that."

Bear sighed, "If you need someone to talk to, you have my number." Jo went to Bear and gave him a hug, "Thanks big guy." Jo turned and left to go home and break the news to Kelly.

When Jo got home she noticed that Kelly was gone, on the tv was a small envelope with her name on it.

Jo opened the evelope and took out the letter.

Jo,

By the time you read this I'll be gone. When you told me you were taking your Vacation time I got excited that we would finally get to go home. But for some reason I had this feeling that you were going to come home and tell me that you're having to cancel the Vacation. So I decided to pack my clothes and leave before you got back. I love you with all my heart, but you always seem to put your work with the F.B.I. first. If and when you ever decide that love and family is more important then the F.B.I. then come and find me. You know where I'm at.

Love Always and Forever

Kelly

Jo sat in her easy chair and broke down and cried.

* * *

><p>The next morning Jo arrived at the address, "What the hell is this joint? Looks like something out of a Sci-Fi movie or the future."<p>

Jo pulled up to the main gate and a man wearing all black tactical gear walked up, "I.D. please."

Jo showed her Badge, "Special Agent Joanna Marie Polniaczek, I'm expected."

The guard nodded, "Proceed to the main building for further instructions." The guard handed Jo a Gate Pass and motined her through.

Three minutes later Jo entered the building's loby and to the reception desk, "I'm..."

The young woman at the desk turned a clipboard around, "Please sign in."

Jo signed the where she was told to signed.

The young woman took the clipboard and handed Jo a I.D. Badge, "Please sign the badge and proceed to Room-118."

Jo sighed as she signed the badge, "There ya go."

The young woman smiled as she pointed to where Jo was to Jo, "Room-118." As Jo went down the hall the young woman smiled, "Damn she has a nice ass."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Jo found the room, when she opened the door she was shocked to see at least another fifty or more women in their mid to late twenties to early thirties like her.<p>

A young black girl walked up to Jo and offered her hand, "Hi, I'm Latisha Moore out of Chicago, but you can call me Tish."

Jo smiled and took the offered hand, "Joanna Polniaczek Los Angeles, but you can call me Jo. Do you know what's going on?"

Tish smiled, "Everyone here is in the blind like you."

Just then a young man and and a couple of older looking men and women entered the room from another door.

The young man smiled and spoke, "I'm Doctor Nathan Miller, and I'm the Director of this facility. Please take your seats."

Jo looked at the man, "The name's Joanna Polniaczek, I'm not for beating around the bush. So why don't you and the others there tell us why we're here."

The young man smiled, "Fisty, I like that. Ok here's a question for ya. What do you know about Area-51?"

Jo rolled her eyes, "Area-51 is a facility used to design, develope and test new aircraft for the defence of this country."

Doctor Miller smiled, "You're half right."

Jo raised an eyebrow, "Are you saying these Conspericy Freaks are right about the Federal Government keeping UFOs there?"

Miller pressed a button on the podium and a screen lowered and then activated, "In 1954 an unknow aircraft crash outside Roswell New Mexico. All the occupants except for one was dead. The Doctors back then worked their asses off to save it's life."

Jo snorted, "And failed."

Miller looked at Jo, "Wrong, they were able to save it."

Tish spoke up, "Are you saying there's an Alien alive here on Earth."

Miller smiled, "That's Correct."

Jo smiled, "A Roswell Gray alive and well?"

Miller scratched his head, "Accually the pictures you've been seeing are fake, they were released to keep the truth from getting out."

Jo looked at Miller, "Then what does the Alien look like?"

Miller walked up to Jo and whispered in her ear.

Jo looked Miller up and down, "You're...?"

Miller smiled, "Yes I am."

Tish looked at Miller, "You're the Alien from that crash? But you look so young?"

Miller smiled, "To you I look young, on my home planet. I'm nearly five hundred years old."

Jo was in awe, "WOW!"

Miller smiled and returned to the podium, "Now if you ladies will take your seats, I'll explain why you're here." Miller began, "Three years ago the U.S. Marshal's Data Base was hacked and several names of people who were in the Witness Protection Program were dow..."

Jo spoke up, "I remember reading the reports about that, the names that were downloaded were of people waiting to testify against a couple of Crime Families and Drug Cartels."

Miller nodded, "And because of that, some major figures in the Underworld and Drug Cartels will be set free."

Jo nodded, "Because the Witnesses are all dead."

Tish spoke up, "What does that have to do with us?"

Miller nodded, "On my home planet, we had the same problem as you here on Earth. Trying to protect our Witnesses." Miller paused and continued, "Our Justice System with the help of our Science Community developed a way to protect the Witness untill they were needed. And that way is called UB."

A young woman stood, "Linda Sparks Seattle Washington, What the hell is UB?"

Just then one of the older Doctors spoke up, "That's class..."

Miller stopped the Doctor, "No, No. I want them to know." Miller spoke up, "UB is the process of Unbirthing."

Jo raised an eyebrow, "Unbirthing is impossible."

Miller looked at Jo, "We've been using the process on my home planet for nearly ten thousand years."

Tish spoke up, "Why choose us?"

Jo smiled, "Because we're healthy young females."

Miller smiled, "There's more to the selection process then that. We also look at Mental Fitness, Phsyical Fitness."

Sparks spoke up, "What if we decline to be part of the program?"

Miller reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a cigar tube, "Do you know what this is?"

Jo went up to Miller smiling and took the device, "No Way!"

Miller smiled, "I do believe Polniaczek knows what it is."

Jo looked at Sparks, "It a Nurellizer. And yes it's just like in the movies Men In Black. They will erase your memory of ever being here or ever hearing about this project. They will then replace them with new memories."

Tish smiled, "I don't know about the others, but I'm game."

Jo shrugged her shoulders and handed the Nurellizer back to Miller, "Same here."

Everyone but two of the women agreed, one that turned down the program was Linda Sparks out of Seattle Washington.

Miller and those that were with him took the other out and loaded them on a bus that had it's windows blacked out. Once on the bus the group was transported to an unknown location.

Miller smiled as they got off the bus, "Ok ladies, follow me and I'll show you to your rooms."

Tish stopped for a moment, "Rooms? How can we stay here when we don't even have clothes?"

Jo smiled, "I don't think we're going to need them for a while."

And Jo was right, all they had to wear was a hospital gown. And with the exception of Doctor Miller the entire facility was ran and staffed by just women. Because of that they were given a hospital gown to wear, Jo and a few of the others decided to go nude where the others wanted the gowns. Those that choosen to wear the gowns were always trying to find ways to keep the backs closed. but after the first couple of days of doing so they gave up and joined the others and went nude.

* * *

><p>On the fifth evening at the facility everyone was in the dining room having dinner.<p>

Jo smiled, "I love that hair removal spray they used today."

Tish smiled, "Same here, now I don't have to worry about shaving my vagina."

Randi Harper who was from Miami smiled, "No more razer nicks or burns."

Sandy Dowling from Dallas smiled, "One spray and the hair stays away. Nice and smooth."

Karen Newman who was from Oklahoma look at the others, "I kinda liked having hair on my vagina."

Jo smiled, "Look at it this way Karen, if your partner goes down on ya. He or she won't have to worry about getting hair in their mouth."

Everyone except Karen laughed.

Tish sat her tea down, "So what's on the agenda for tomorrow?"

Jo looked at her papers, "We begin body modifications, and from what this says. It's a three to four month process."

Kathy Kline from Omaha Nebaska whistled, "And I thought the week long Physical was the worse part."

Jo nodded, "From what the papers say, it was. Over the next three to four months we'll be taking special medications to ready our bodies for pregnancy."

Karen looked at Jo, "Doesn't this scare you?"

Jo took a drink of her tea and sat the glass down, "It does a little, but I see it as a challange that I can dig my fingers in." Jo looked at the time and smiled, "If you ladies will excuse me, I have a date with a nice hot bubble bath."

Tish raised an eyebrow, "You take bubble baths?"

Jo looked at Tish, "Damn right I do. I maybe some what butch, but I just love taking bubble baths. A very dear friend got me hooked on 'em." Jo stood and tossed her towl over her shoulder and left to take her bubble bath.

* * *

><p>Three months later Jo and the others were finished.<p>

Miller was visiting the women in the dining room. He looked at Jo, "So how do you feel?"

Jo shook her head, "Weird, I feel like I'm pregnant. Last night I woke up at three in the morning craving some of the strangest food combinations. I quietly went to the kitchen and I was shocked to find Tish, Karen, Kathy, Randi and a few others there also. I won't go into details, but Tish made me this sandwich which was just the thing I was wanting."

Miller smiled, "That's natural. Now are you ready for your assignment?"

Jo looked at Miller, "So soon?"

Miller nodded, "It's very important that this person is kept safe, she's the Witness against the Cobin Family."

Jo leaned foward, "The Corbin Family? I worked on that case for a year myself. The Government could never get enough evidence to bring them to trial."

Miller nodded, "Now they have just that. With the testimony from the woman who needs to disappear, it will seal the case."

Jo nodded, "How long before they're brought to trial?"

Miller shook his head, "All I can say is it'll be several years before they set foot in the court room."

Jo nodded, "I remember the Bonanno case, it too the Federal Government five years to get their case ready."

Miller nodded, "And from what I can tell with this case it'll be much longer then five years to get ready." Miller took a drink of his tea, "So, you ready to meet the person your going to be mother too untill the trial?"

Jo sighed, "Lets do it."


	2. Chapter 2

(Part-2)

While walking down the hall Jo looked at Miller, "Wouldn't me meeting the Witness go against the whole perpuse of the program?"

Miller nodded, "On my home planet yes, but here on Earth the U.S. Government wants the Witness and Protector to meet." Just then the two stopped outside Miller's office. Miller looked at Jo and handed Jo a robe, "Ready?"

Jo took the robe and put it on and then straightened out her shoulders and nodded, "Lets go."

Miller opened the door, "Miss Warner, thi..."

Jo was shocked to see who the Witness was, "BLAIR?!"

Blair jumped up and hugged Jo, "JOEY?!"

Miller raised a finger, "You two know each other?"

Jo smiled with tears in her eyes, "I sure do, we grew up together. She's like a sister to me."

Miller sat in his chair, "This may not work?"

Jo looked at Miller, "I'm taking this case, and there's no way on this planet you can stop me."

Miller smiled, "That's all I needed to hear, have a seat."

* * *

><p>For the next couple of hours Miller discribed the proceedure. Miller lifted a small disc, "Every single memory you have will be imprinted on this disc, and when it's time to testify. We'll then implant them back into your mind."<p>

Blair was holding Jo's hand, "What about the memories I'll have of Jo being my mother?"

Miller nodded, "Those will be erased, the only one of the two of you who will remember will be Jo. Which is why we put you through the harshest Psychological Testing ever. We needed to make sure you can handle the stress." Miller looked at his papers, "Now in a few minutes, I'll be taking you two over to the Medical Wing where the proceedure will take place. Once implantation is done Jo will remain here for at least another three months to four months to ensure everthing is going as planed. When we determin it is, Jo will then be sent home where she will go through five to six more months of pregnancy, birth and raising a child."

Jo nodded, "While the whole time waiting for the time to come for Blair to testify." Jo looked at Blair, "Speaking of which, How the hell did you end up in the Witness Protection Program?"

Blair sat back, "It all started when I began dating William Corbin, it was magical at first until I found out what he and his family really did. Any way, I secretly gathered information on their operations and other ventures and gave a little bit at a time to the F.B.I.. When they knew they had enough evidence they made the arrests. William knew I was the one who burnt them, he looked right at me and smiled saying the case will never come to court. Especially if they don't have me to testify. And that's how I came to be in the Program."

Miller looked at the time, "It's time."

As Blair was taken to the Medical Wing Miller looked at Jo, "Before you go, I need to have a talk with you. There's a few things you need to know, and one of them is why she's here."

Jo nodded, "Sure."

* * *

><p>Five hours later Jo was laying on an exam table with her feet up in booted Sterrups. A moment later a female doctor entered the room, "Hello Miss Polniaczek, I'm Doctor Janet Carter. How are you feeling?"<p>

Jo smiled, "I feel like I'm about to have some of the kinkiest sex ever, other then that. I'm fine."

The Doctor laughed, "Well don't worry, the proceedure will be over before you know it."

Jo smiled, "From what I seen with the process they put Blair through, this is nothing."

Doctor Carter smiled, "Amazing how they can regress the person." The Doctor sat on a stool between Jo's legs, "When I do this you'll feel a little pressure and discomfort."

Jo smiled, "I bet it'll feel like getting a PAP Smear."

Doctor Carter nodded, "Just about."

For the next twenty minutes Doctor Carter worked to implant the embryo of Blair in Jo's womb, "There all finished."

Jo smiled, "You mean I'm...?"

The Doctor smiled as she removed her gloves, "Yes Miss Polniaczek, you're pregnant."

A few minutes later Jo was being wheeled back to her room.

After spending another four boaring months at the facility Jo was finally allowed to go home.

Miller smiled as he handed Jo several items, "One, this is the name of an OB-GYN in Peekskill who is cleared to handle your case. Two this credit card will give you unlimited access to an account that has been set up just for you. And three, this small bag contains your vitamins. I expect you to take them daily."

Jo smiled, "I will."

Miller nodded, " And most importantly no one, and I mean no one is to know what has happened to Blair Warner. However the Government did make an exception with Mrs. Edna Garrett. She has been briefed on the whole situation. Do you understand"

Jo smiled, "Yes sir."

Miller handed Jo another envelope, "Here is an airline ticket to take you home to New York."

Jo smiled, "Thank you Doctor Miller."

Jo smiled, "Before I go, can I get a couple of bottles of that awesome hair removal spray. I know of a few people who would love it."

Miller smiled, "I thought you might ask that, I put a small case of it in your bags so you can share it with whom ever you want."

Jo raised an eyebrow, "You're not afraid that I might try and patten it?"

Miller sighed, "Sorry I beat ya to it."

Jo snapped her fingers, "Damn, there went my million dollar dream."

Jo and Miller laughed.

Miller smiled, "Now get the hell out of my facility untill it's time for the trial."

Jo smiled, "Yes sir." As Jo turned to leave for her room, she looked down at the growing bumb, "Let go home."

* * *

><p>Three days later Jo was in the backseat of a cab as it stopped infront of the house where she grew up. Jo smiled when she seen Mrs. Garrett, Natalie and Tootie standing there waiting for her. Though she was technically on duty, Jo was going to make the most of her time here to have a real vacation. Once the driver was paid Jo grabbed her bags and walked up to the three most important people in her life.<p>

Jo had tears in her eyes, "I'm home mom."

Mrs. Garrett took Jo in her arms, "Oh my baby, my precious baby is home."

Jo looked at Natalie and gave her a hug, "Hey Nat, still writing the good stories?"

Natalie snorted, "Write?, Jo I now work for CNN. I'm now the Lead Producer of the New York Office."

Jo smiled, "I knew you would hit the big times."

Tootie smiled, "My turn."

Jo smiled as she hugged Tootie, "Hey kiddo. How's it going in the acting buisness?" Jo knew all to well of the awards Tootie has won.

Tootie smiled, "I've been nominated for an Academy Award for Best Supporting Actress for the movie of 'Terror In America'."

Jo smiled, "I've been wanting to see that movie, but being with the L.A. Office of the F.B.I..."

Mrs. Garrett smiled, "Enough talk lets get you inside and up to your room."

Jo nodded, "I agree, I can use a nap."

Tootie smiled, "I bet, being pregnant can take a lot of energy out of ya."

Natalie smiled, "So who's the lucky guy?"

Jo looked at Natalie with her famous death glare, "Nat."

Natalie smiled, "Just kidding."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Jo was in her old room. If a person seen Jo's room they would think it was Blair's, but the room was all Jo's. Jo may have a butch type persona, but when it came to her room it had to be all girl. Jo's room was decorated in soft pastel colors, Jo also made sure there was lots of pink. She had a canopy bed with silk sheets, her stuffed animals animals were neatly arranged on the bed and around the room. Her favorite dolls were neatly sitting on their shelves. She even had books, games and movies aimed just for girls. Jo was happy to be home and in her room.<p>

Jo sat on her bed and gave a tired sigh, "Man am I tired."

Mrs. Garrett knelt down and took Jo's Boots and socks off, "Now get undress and get into bed. I expect to see you asleep when I come back in thirty minutes."

Jo nodded, "Yes ma'am."

Mrs. Garrett looked at the other two, "Natalie, Tootie. Out now, Jo need her rest." Mrs. Garrett looked at Jo, "I'll be back."

Once they were gone Jo went to her dresser and got a pair of her mens boxers and an oversized t-shirt. She quickly changed into them and climbed into bed. A few minutes later Jo was sound asleep.

Thirty minutes later Mrs Garrett returned to Jo's room and found Jo sound asleep. Mrs Garrett smiled when she seen Jo was curled up with her most charished stuffed animal, and that was her teddy bear she named 'Mr. Big Bear'. A teddy bear Mrs. Garrett got Jo the day she adopted her. Mrs Garrett went over and pulled the sheets and blanket up and over Jo's shoulders tucking her in. She then leaned in and gave Jo a soft kiss on the forehead, "Welcome home." Mrs. Garrett gathered up Jo's dirty clothes, turned and left so Jo could sleep.

* * *

><p>Five hours later Mrs. Garrett was up in Jo's room sitting next to her on the bed, "Jo?...Jo?"<p>

Jo stired a bit, "Hmmm, what...what's wrong?" Jo then sat up still holding the teddy bear.

Mrs. Garrett smiled, "Nothing's wrong, I thought I would come up and wake you for dinner."

Jo nodded, "I'll get dressed and be right down."

Mrs. Garrett smiled, "No need, you're fine the way you are."

Jo nodded, "Ok." Jo smiled and looked at the teddy bear, "Ok 'Mr. Big Bear', you can go back to sleep, I'm going down to get something to eat." Jo kissed the teddy bear and laid it on a pillow, and went to go eat.

A few minutes later Jo, Mrs. Garrett, Natalie and Tootie was sitting eating dinner.

Tootie smiled, "Has anyone seen Blair lately?"

Jo snorted, "Knowing her she's globe trotting for Warner Industries."

Natalie shook her head, "That girl need to get a job."

Mrs. Garrett smiled, "Now Natalie, Blair does have a job. She travels, holds banquets and...and...you're right. That girl needs a job."

All four laughed.

Jo smiled, "By the way, I have something for ya." Jo handed Mrs. Garrett, Natalie and Tootie each a bottle of the hair removal spray, "It a hair removal spray. One use and ya never have to shave again. And trust me, this spray works."

Tootie raised an eyebrow, "Does this mean No more razer nicks or burns? And I don't have to worry about being extra careful when I shave my vagina?"

Jo smiled, "That's right."

Nat smiled, "Awesome, no more worries."

Mrs. Garrett smiled and handed Jo the bottle back, "Here, the hairless thing is for the younger generations. Give it to someone who needs it more."

Jo took the bottle, "Are ya sure?"

Mrs. Garrett smiled and nodded, "I'm at the point where the only hair I need to worry about is that on my legs and underarms."

Jo nodded, "Well if you want some, just let me know."

Everyone laughed again.

Tootie smiled, "So, how's Kelly?"

Jo sighed, "She left me."

Mrs. Garrett took Jo's hand, "What happened?"

Jo sat her fork down, "It was my job with the F.B.I., everytime I would get some Vacation time it would go down the drain."

Natalie looked at Jo, "Why don't you get ahold of her? you two are a perfect match."

Tootie nodded, "Yea Jo you need to call her, I knew you two were destined to be together since that day she came into the store and attempted a five finger discount."

Jo sighed, "I would love to call her, but she said it was either her or my job."

Mrs. Garrett handed Jo a cell phone, "Call her Jo, I bet she will be happy to hear from ya."

Jo sighed, "I'll call after dinner." Jo then smiled, "By the way mom, I sure do miss your cooking."

Mrs. Garrett smiled, "Eat before it gets cold."

Tootie smiled, "Ya know Jo, you sure did luck out."

Jo looked at Tootie, "How's that?"

Tootie smiled, "You got adopted by the best cook on the planet."

* * *

><p>After dinner Jo got up and went outside and sat by the pool and made the call.<p>

Kelly answered, "Hello."

Jo's voice was a bit squeeky when she spoke, "Hey Kelly."

Kelly spoke up, "Hey Jo."

Jo sniffed and wiped her eyes, "Can I see you?"

Kelly giggled a bit, "How can you do that when you're in Los Angeles?"

Jo smiled, "I'm not in L.A., I'm home."

Kelly spoke real quick, "I'm on my way there."

Jo smiled, "Do you remember where I live?"

Kelly spoke up, "Jo I've been coming there since I attempted a five finger discount and we started dating. Besides, I have the address in my address book.."

Jo sniffed, "Ok, but when you get here. I have some news for ya."

Kelly spoke up, "Ok."

* * *

><p>A few moments later the phone went silent and Jo went looked at Mrs. Garrett, "Can we talk before Kelly gets here?"<p>

Mrs. Garrett nodded, "Of course, lets head upstairs." A few moments later the two headed up to Mrs. Garrett's Room.

Once in the room Jo looked at Mrs. Garrett, "I can't lie to 'em anymore mom."

Mrs. Garrett smiled, "I know."

Jo sighed and sat on Mrs. Garrett's bed, "I was told not to say anything but..."

Mrs. Garrett sat next to Jo, "When you came to live with me, I knew once you had your mind set on something there was no stopping you. And I taught you to do what you think is best, and if telling them the truth about Bliar is for the best. Then you should go dowstairs and tell them."

Jo laid her head on Mrs. Garrett's shoulder, "You always know what to say mom."

Mrs. Garrett wrapped her arms around Jo and held her, "That comes with years of experence. Now lets get downstair and tell the others."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Jo and Mrs. Garrett went back downstairs to tell Natalie and Tootie about Blair, but just as they got there they heard a knock at the door.<p>

Jo looked at Mrs. Garrett, "That'll be Kelly, let me hide over there and then let her in. Once she's in hold her there by the door."

Mrs. Garrett smiled, "Go and I'll get the door."

A few moments later Mrs. Garrett opened the door, "Hello Kelly, it's good to see you again."

Kelly nodded, "Yes ma'am, it's been a long time."

Mrs. Garrett smiled, "Please come in, Jo told us you were coming by." Mrs. Garrett smiled, "Wait here." Mrs. Garrett smiled, "Ok Jo, she's ready."

Jo stepped into view, "Hey beautiful."

Kelly was so happy to see Jo she quickly ran to her, "Joey."

Jo smiled, "Easy."

Kelly stood back and looked at Jo growing belly, "How the hell?" Kelly suddenly had a look of total discuss on her face, "I leave and you go out and have sex with a man and get pregnant?"

Jo was shocked, "Nooo." Jo rubbed her temples, "I need everyone to have a seat please." Once everyone was seated Jo looked at Natalie, Tootie and Kelly, "What I'm about to tell you three can never leave this house. Ever." Jo looked at Natalie, "That goes triple for you Nat. I know being the Lead Producer for the New York office of CNN means when you get an important story it's your job to get it out. But I need your assurence that what I say will remain quiet."

Natalie nodded, "I promise."

Jo knew when Nat made a promise she would never break it. Jo took a deep breath, "What do you know about the Corbin Crime Family?"

Natalie sat back, "Their the biggest Crime Family on the east coast, if it's illegal. It's gaurnteed the Corbin Family has something to do with it. And it's taken the Federal Government all this time to get the evidence needed to bring them to Justice. As for the Government's main Witness, the Defence wants to interview them but the courts have nipped that in the bud time and time again."

Tootie nodded, "The Government's main Witness has been hidden so well, that no one outside a small circle in the Government knows who and where the Witness is."

Jo sat next to Mrs. Garrett, "As Tootie said only a small circle in the Federal Government know's who and where the Witness is. And I'm one of them."

Mrs. Garrett nodded, "And I'm also one of those who knows who and where the Witness is."

Natalie shook her head, "How's that possible?"

Jo sighed, "Earlier Tootie asked about Blair and I said she was off globe trotting for Warner Industries, that was a lie. Blair is the Witness that the Government has hidden. As for where she is, "Jo looked down at her belly.

Natalie nodded, "Where is she?"

Jo stood and smiled with the glow of an expectant mother, "Right here." Jo gently rubbed her belly, "It's a new proceedure given to us by some very special friends. The proceedure is called UB or Unbirthing."

Kelly was in awe, "I heard about that, from what I read it's only a theory."

Jo looked at Kelly, "It's no theory, Blair's memories have been downloaded to a special disc. She was then Phsyically Regressed to that of a three week old embyo and implanted in my womb. And when the time comes, I'll give birth and raise her as my own daughter until she's needed to testify. Then she will have her memories returned, once that is over her memories will be wiped again and she will have no memories of the regression, or me being her mother."

Tootie shook her head, "Won't they know it's her if they do a blood test?"

Jo shookher own head, "No, if that happens it'll show I'm her biological mother and some man is her father. Only when she is called to testify will her DNA be restored to normal."

Kelly got up and went to Jo and took her in her arms, "Can I be there with you and be her mommy also?"

Jo held Kelly close, "I wouldn't want it any other way."

* * *

><p>Over the course of the next several months everyone worked to get the Attic built into a beautiful Nursery. Jo was also having her crazy cravings. One that kept everyone at bay was the sandwich she always made.<p>

Now entering her eighth month of pregnancy Jo was getting tired of being pregnant. She waddled into the kitchen and looked at Mrs. Garrett, "God mom, I'll be glad when this baby is born. Day after day, she keeps using my bladder for a speed bag." Jo felt the baby move and looked at her huge belly, "That's right, I'm talkin' about you."

Mrs. Garrett smiled, "That comes with the territory."

Jo sighed and went to the refrigerator and opened it. Jo cursed, "Damn it, who ate my pickles?"

Mrs. Garrett looked at Jo, "There not in there?"

Jo pulled out the empty jar, "No, all that's left is the jar. I was so looking forward to having one."

Mrs. Garrett got up, "I'll be right back up with a fresh jar." A few minutes later Mrs. Garrett returned from the basement not with one jar but with three jars of pickles. Mrs Garrett smiled, "Here you go."

Jo smiled as she took one of the jars, "Thanks mom, your the best."

Mrs. Garrett smiled as she put the other jars in the refrigerator, "I try." Mrs Garrett sat back at the table, "Oh just to remind you Jo, you have a Doctor's appointment tomorrow with the OB-GYN."

Jo smiled as she got her pickles, "No problem." Jo turned and went back into the living room.

* * *

><p>The next day Jo was sitting in the Doctor's office with Mrs. Garrett and Kelly.<p>

The Nurse smiled as she entered the room, "Joanna Polniaczek."

Jo smiled, "That's me."

The Nurse smiled, "Right this way."

Jo, Mrs. Garrett and Kelly followed the Nurse into the exam room. The Nurse handed Jo an exam gown, "Here ya go, all you have to do is strip down from the waist up. Doctor Wilson will be in in a few minutes."

Jo smiled, "No problem."

Ten minutes later the Doctor Wilson entered the room, "Hello Joanna."

Jo sniffed, "I told ya Doc, It's just Jo." Jo smiled thumbing to Mrs. Garrett, "Only my mother calls me Joanna, and then she only calls me that when she's angry."

Doctor Wilson smiled, "Ok, Jo it is." The Doctor looked at Kelly, "I'm sorry but you'll have to leave during the exam."

Mrs. Garrett lookred at the Doctor, "Forget it Doctor. One she's Jo's soon to be wife, and she knows the truth about the pregnancy."

Doctor Wilson looked at Jo, "You were told not to tell anyone."

Jo looked at the Doctor, "I don't keep secrets from my family, so if you and the F.B.I. have a problem. You can take it up with me after I've given birth."

Doctor Wilson raised a hand, "No need for that. Now, how have you been since you were in here last?"

Jo smiled, "Other then being pregnant. I feel fine. It's just that I feel like I'm carrying twins."

Doctor Wilson Picked up the gel and squeezed some on Jo's huge belly. Wilson then picked up the Sonogram Wand and began the scan, "Well, it looks as if everything is fine here."

Jo snorted, "But I feel like I'm carrying twins."

Doctor Wilson smiled, "Some women who are pregnant feel..."

Jo looked at the Doctor, "Feel what?"

Doctor Wilson looked at Jo, "Hold on."

Jo started to get worried, "What's wrong?"

Doctor Wilson sat back a bit, "Holy Cow!"

Mrs Garrett looked at the Doctor, "What is it Doctor? What's wrong with Jo?"

Doctor Wilson looked at Mrs. Garrett, "The reason Jo feels like she's carrying twins is because she is."

Jo sat up a bit, "WHAT?"

Doctor Wilson grinned, "You're carrying twins, identical twins."

Jo looked at Mrs. Garrett, "Blair sure knows how to do things different."

Doctor Wilson, smiled, "If you'll excuse me, I need to make a phone call."

Jo looked at Doctor Wilson, "If you're going to call Miller, don't tell him anything. Just tell him Special Agent Joanna Polniaczek needs to see him." Jo smiled and looked at Mrs. Garrett and Kelly, "And when he gets here we'll lower the boom on him."

Everyone including the Doctor laughed.

As Doctor Wilson stood she handed Jo a towel, "Ok young lady, you can get cleaned up."

Jo smiled, "Thanks Doc."

Several minutes later Jo, Kelly and Mrs. Garrett exited the room.

Doctor Wilson met Jo at the reception desk, "I just talked to Miller and he will be here in two days."

Jo smiled, "I'll be here."

Doctor Wilson smiled, "See you then Jo."

As the three left Jo smiled, "Can we go for pizza?"

Mrs. Garrett smiled, "Now that's the best thing I heard all day."

* * *

><p>Once they got in the car the three went for Pizza.<p>

Later that day Jo and Kelly were up in their room in bed naked.

Jo snuggled into Kelly, "God I'm fat."

Kelly smiled and kissed Jo on the forehead, "You're not fat, you're pregnant with twins."

Jo sat up, "I know, I should only be pregnant with just one. Someone FUBARed back at the lab."

Kelly kissed Jo, "Look at it this way, it's just make the assignment more instresting."

Jo kissed kelly back and smiled, "I agree." Jo sat up and smiled, "By the way, I have something for ya."

Kelly raised an eyebrow, "It's not gonna bite is it."

Jo laughed, "No it won't bite." Jo got a bottle of the hair removal spray, "This is for you."

Kelly looked at the bottle, "What is it?"

Jo nodded, "It's a one time use hair removal spray."

Kelly smiled, "No more shaving?"

Jo nodded, "No more shaving, and as you can see it works."

Kelly kissed Jo, "Thank you."

Jo snuggled back against Kelly, "Your welcome."


	3. Chapter 3

(Part-3)

Two days later Jo, Mrs. Garrett and Kelly were back in the Docctor's office.

Jo looked at Mrs. Garrett, "I sure hope Doctor Miller is ready for this."

Just then Doctors Wilson and Miller entered the office.

Miller looked at Jo, "Hey Jo, What's up? I shouldn't be seeing you for another month when you deliver your baby."

Jo raised an eyebrow, "What's up is I'm carrying twins."

Miller shook his head, "You're what?"

Mrs. Garrett looked at Miller, "My daughter said she's pregnant with twins."

Doctor Wilson nodded, "It's true, she's carrying identical twins."

Miller sat in a chair, "This shouldn't have happened here."

Kelly raised an eyebrow, "Are you saying this happens on your homeworld?"

Miller looked at Kelly, "How...?"

Jo looked at Miller, "I told 'em, like I said to Doctor Wilson. I don't keep secrets from my family."

Miller nodded, "Ok." Miller stood, "Ok young lady, I have a dozen test or so to run. So lets get busy."

* * *

><p>Several hours later Jo, Kelly and Mrs Garrett waited as Doctor Miller and Doctor Wilson went over the test results.<p>

Doctor Miller looked at Doctor Wilson, "How is it you never detected this on her other visits?"

Doctor Wilson nodded, "I believe when I went to do the Ultrasounds, the babies were positioned just right where the ultrasound regestered one heart beat and the outlining of the front baby. And the babies were positioned just right where she felt only the weight of one. And then the babies shifted and you were feeling the weight of both babies."

Doctor Miller turned to Jo, "Are twins common in your Family?"

Jo shrugged her shoulders, "How should I know, my parents were killed when I was just six."

Mrs. Garrett spoke up, "Jo's biological parents were killed by a fifteen year old looking for money to by drugs, initailly Jo was sent to me as a foster child. Since I was a long time friend of her family, a year later I adopted her and raised her as my own daughter."

Miller sighed, "Well that left that question out."

Mrs. Garrett smiled, "However they do in Blair's family, but it jumped her Generation and the previous one also."

Wilson smiled, "Well it looks like it came back with a vengance."

Jo looked at Miller, "Has this been known to happen?"

Miller looked at Jo, "This is the first time this Technology has been used here on Earth. As I said in the briefing back at the facility, this is old stuff on my home planet. And something like this happening is also nothing new."

Jo sighed, "Now for the Sixty-Four thousand dollar question, which one will become Blair Nicole Warner and be testifying?"

Mrs. Garrett nodded, "And which one will remain Jo's child?"

Miller sat back, "That is somethig we will have to deal with when the time comes. But for now, you are a very healthy pregnant woman. Now go home or go shopping or what ever you have planned."

Jo smiled, "Thanks Doctor Miller."

* * *

><p>Several minutes later Jo, Mrs. Garrett and Kelly met up with Natalie and Tootie for Pizza.<p>

Tootie looked at Jo, "So you're going to give birth to twins?"

Jo nodded and spoke with a mouth full of food, "Yep."

Natalie took a drink of her soda and then spoke up, "So which one will be made Blair so they can testify?"

Mrs. Garrett spoke up, "Doctor Miller said they will have to deal with that when the time comes."

Natalie nodded, "By the way, I just got word from the CNN Office in New York City. The Defence again tried asking the courts for permission to interview Blair. They say it's part of their Defence."

Jo quickly looked at Mrs. Garrett, "Mom!"

Mrs. Garrett took Jo's hand, "Easy Jo, the Federal Courts won't allow the interview."

Natalie nodded, "The moment the Defence made the request the courts flat out turned them down. The Judge stated that it was a ploy for the Defendant to get near the Witness."

Jo looked at Natalie, "Nat, I need you to keep a close eye on things in New York, I don't like the way this is turning out."

Kelly looked at Jo, "Didn't Doctor Miller say no one but a few people knows where Blair is?"

Jo nodded, "Yes, but that doesn't mean..."

Natalie took Jo's hand, "Hey, I'll keep an eye on the situation in New York City."

Jo smiled, "Thanks Nat."

Tootie looked at Jo, "I know the chances are slim to none of being found out. But do they have a back-up plan just incase you are?"

Jo nodded, "If and only if I'm found out, I would be taken to the nearest military base and flown back to the Facility in California."

Just then Natalie's phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and answered it, "Green Here." Nat listened for a few moments, "Ok, thanks."

Jo looked at Nat, "What was that all about?"

Natalie shook her head, "Do you all remember a Tad Williams, Casey Clark, and Cliff Hamilton?"

Jo raised an eyebrow, "One they were former boyfriends of Blair's, and two why are ya asking?"

Natalie took a drink of her soda and sat the glass down, "It seems they've been asking questions about her, and now the three have come together and filed a Missing Persons Report."

Jo reached down and picked up her purse and took out her own cell phone and called Doctor Miller, "Doctor Miller, this is Jo."

Miller spoke up, "Didn't I just see you an hour ago?"

Jo spoke up, "This is serious, I just found out by Natalie Green that three former boyfriends of Blair's have been asking questions about her. And that they have just filed a Missing Persons Report on her."

Miller spoke back, "What's their names?"

Jo spoke up, "Their names are Tad Williams, Casey Clark, and Cliff Hamilton."

Miller spoke up, "Don't worry, I'll have the report dropped and then have the Justice Department have a little talk with 'em."

Jo sighed a bit of relief, "Thanks Doctor Miller."

Miller spoke up, "No problem."

A moment later Jo put her phone back in her purse, "Doctor Miller will have the Missing Persons Report dropped and then have the Justice Department give them a little pep talk about asking question they shouldn't be asking."

Tootie smiled, "Now that that's taken care of, lets finish eating lunch."

Jo picked up her pizza snd smiled, "I agree." Jo then took a bit of her pizza and just smiled.

* * *

><p>A week later Doctor Miller called Jo to let her know that the Missing Persons Report had been droped, and he said the Justice Department did have a talk with them.<p>

Jo was sitting at the dinner table drinking some juice, "At least the report was cancelled, but I'm worried they will keep asking questions."

Mrs. Garrett smiled, "Let 'em ask, they won't find her." Just then there was a knock at the back door.

Kelly smiled, "I'll get it." Kelly got up and went to the door, when she opened it she saw Tad Williams, Casey Clark, and Chad Hamilton standing there, "Can I help you three?"

Tad crossed his arms, "Is Jo Polniaczek here?"

Kelly sniffed, "Come on in, but don't do anything to upset her. If you do, I'll rip ya a new asshole." Kelly stood to the side and let the three in.

Jo looked up and snorted, "If it isn't Asshole, Butt Wipe and Dipshit. What do you three want?"

Casey snorted, "Still with the smart mouth."

Jo smiled, "Yep!"

Tad looked at Jo and smiled, "Damn girl who's the unlucky ass that knocked you up?"

Jo looked at Tad, "I would suggest you watch what you say, or my soon-to-be wife will be sending you to the hospital. Now what the hell do you want?"

Chad looked at Jo, "We were wondering if you knew where Blair Warner is. You two did everything together."

Jo sat her juice down, "Well this time she's doing stuff without me." Jo stood and started for the refergerator with a pitcher of orange juice, "Even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you three, especially not after the way you treated her.."

Just then Chad back handed Jo causing her to drop the glass pitcher of orange juice, Jo held the right side of her face, "What the hell?"

Chad sneered, "Don't be using that tone of voice with me. Now where the hell is Blair? Tell me now, or so help me..." Chadd raised his hand to back hand Jo again.

Jo brought up her F.B.I. Badge and slapped it on the counter, "You willing to hit a Federal Agent?"

Tad picked up the badge and smiled and tossed it over his shoulder, "I can get a dozen of those made for next to nothing."

Kelly on the other hand looked at Chad, "You made a serious mistake asshole."

Tad looked at Kelly, "Shut The Fuck Up!" Tad then punched her square in the jaw knocking her out. Tad looked at his knuckles and smiled, "Now where were we?"

Casey smiled, "We were...oh yea. We were asking about Blair's location."

Chad looked at Jo, "Yes, yes. That's right. You see we need to find her, a very special client has hired us to find her. It seems she knows a few thing that they don't want others to know."

Mrs. Garrett looked at the three, "You're talking about William Corbin of the Corbin Family."

Tad looked at Chad, "Bitch isn't as senile as some may think."

Chad looked at Mrs. Garrett, "You're good, now tell us where she is and we'll be on our way."

Jo snorted, "Sure you'll be on your way, you and Tad will go out to the car. While Casey remains behind and kills us."

Chad smiled, "We can't have any Witnesses."

* * *

><p>What the three didn't know is, just after they arrived and went into the house. Natalie had just turned the corner.<p>

Natalie winced, "Not good, not good." Natalie reach over and picked up her phone and called the CNN office, "This is Natalie Green, patch me through to Mr. Jackson."

The girl on the other end spoke up, "Sorry Miss Green, but Mr. Jackson is in a meeting right now."

Nat looked at her phone and yelled, "LISTEN YOU LITTLE BITCH, I'M WATCHING SOME VERY GOOD FRIENDS GET WORKED OVER BY THREE ASSHOLES THAT MAKE ASSHOLES LOOK LIKE PERFECT LITTLE ANGELS. YOU GET HIM ON THE LINE, OR SO HELP ME. I'LL REACH THROUGH THIS PHONE AND RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!"

The girl spoke up, "Yes Miss Green, right away."

* * *

><p>Back in the house Chad had pulled his gun, "Now, I will ask again. Where is Blair Warner?"<p>

Jo now with a busted lip and a broken nose looked at Chad, "I told you, I DON'T KNOW!"

Chad knelt next to Jo, "Now why is it I don't believe you." Chad reached into his pocket and pulled out a silencer and attached to his gun, "Now once again, where is Blair Warner?"

Jo had tears falling down her cheeks, "I don't know."

Just about that time Kelly was regaining consciousness, "That hurt."

Chad shook his head, "Wrong answer." Chad turned the gun towards Kelly and shot her in the left knee.

Kelly was now screaming in pain, "YOU FUCK, YOU MOTHER FUCKER! YOU SHOT ME!"

Chad smiled, "You'll live. You may have a limp when you walk. But you'll live." Chad looked back at Jo, "Now, want to tell me what I want to know. Or should I..." Chad smiled as he aimed the gun right at Jo's belly, "Or should I pop a round into your unborn brat?"

Jo screamed, "NO, NO, NOT MY BABIES!, PLEASE NOT MY BABIES!"

* * *

><p>Back outside Nat was talking to her boss, "Mr. Jackson this is Natalie Green."<p>

Jackson spoke up, "What can I do for you Miss Green?"

Nat was watching the house, "I need you to call the F.B.I., some very good friends are being knocked around by three assholes that make most assholes look like angels."

Jackson spoke up, "Are their names Tad Williams, Casey Clark, and Chad Hamilton?"

Nat spoke up, "Yes, how did..." Nat's eyes widened, "THAT SON OF A BITCH! CHAD JUST SHOT KELLY IN THE KNEE!"

Jackson spoke up, "I'll make the call now."

Nat started to cry as she gave Jackson the information, "Please hurry."

Back in the house Chad had the gun pointed at Jo's belly, "Want to tell me where she is?"

Just then Tad spoke up, "What do you think your doing Chad? I never signed on to threaten a woman's unborn baby."

Chad smiled and looked at Tad, "Trust me." Chad turned back to Jo, "Now, where is Blair Warner."

All Jo could do was look at her belly.

Just then Casey seen how Jo was reacting, "No Fucking Way!" Casey knelt next to Jo, "They did it, the Federal Government accually did it. They're using UB Technology." Casey smiled and looked at Chad, "You're right, Polniaczek knows right where Warner is. And now so do I. And the funny thing is, she's been here the whole time."

Chad looked at Casey, "Ok, where is Warner? And what the hell are you talking about?"

Casey pointed to Jo's belly, "Warner's right there."

Chad raised an eyebrow and looked at Casey, "What?"

Case smiled, "I'll explain..." For the next several minutes Casey explaind the theroy of Unbirthing. Casey smiled, "The Federal Government realized that this was the best way to protect a Witness."

Chad smiled, "Are you saying the Federal Government is using some Alien Technology to make Witnesses babies again?"

Casey smiled, "And no one would know it's them untill the time of the trial."

Tad shook his head, "What about DNA tests?"

Casey smiled, "That's the beauty of the whole process. Untill needed Blair Warner will be the Biological child of Joanna Marie Polniaczek and some poor sap she had sex with."

Chad smiled, "Damn, Mr. Corbin will want to hear this."

Just then Tad's phone rang, "This is Williams." Tad listened for a few moments, "Understood." Tad closed his phone, "We have to go."

Chad looked at Tad, "Feds?"

Tad nodded, "They'll be here in just a few moments."

Chad smiled and looked at Jo, "See ya soon." A moment later the three left the house. Just as they got to their car they were suddenly surround by half of the F.B.I. and the United States Marine Corp.

Nat walked up, "Hey guys, if you're wondering who called the Feds. That would be me. See one of the three women in that house there is a Federal Agent."

Tad looked at Natalie, "Are you saying that F.B.I. Badge is real?"

Natalie smiled, "Yep." Natalie bursted out laughing as the agents took the three away.

* * *

><p>A few moments later Nat was in the house.<p>

Jo sat up a bit, "Nat, in my purse is my phone. Get it." A few moments later Jo had the phone, "Doctor Miller, we have a Level-One Situation."

Miller spoke back, "Understood."

Jo spoke up, "We also need to isolate the three men the other agents took into custody. They now know everything about Blair."

Miller spoke back, "We'll isolate 'em. I'll see you in a few hours at Camp Lejeune."

Jo smiled, "See ya there." Jo closed the phone and looked at Mrs. Garrett, "Mom, I need you to go and get the emergency bags. We're heading to Camp Lejeune." Jo looked at Natalie, "Nat, I'll be keeping in contact with you and Tootie by phone."

Natalie leaned in and gave Jo, Mrs. Garrett and Kelly a hug and kiss, "Take care, and I'll see you soon."

Just then the Lead Agent looked at the four Marines with them, "Lets get these three loaded up and to Camp Lejeune."

Once in the air Jo looked at Kelly, "How ya feelin'?"

Kelly winced a bit, "It hurts like hell." Kelly grinned a bit, "I'll never crack a joke again about you being shot."

Mrs. Garrett looked at Jo with a look that could sink the entire U.S. Navy, "What?"

Jo gave a toothy smile, "How ya feeling mom?"

Mrs. Garrett raised an eyebrow, "You and I are going to have a nice long talk."

Jo lost her toothy smile, "Yes ma'am."

* * *

><p>Four hours later Jo and Mrs Garrett were sitting in an exam room at the Camp Lejeune Marine Hospital.<p>

Doctor Miller smiled as he entered the room, "Good news Jo, your nose is fully healed and most importantly both babies are fine."

Jo sighed with relief, "Thanks Doc, I wouldn't know what I would do if anything happened to my precious babies," Jo touched her nose, "As for the nose, all I can say is. I can breath again."

Mrs. Garrett looked at Miller, "How's Kelly?"

Miller nodded, "She's in surgery, and they say she doing excellent, the wound was through and through. If all goes well, she'll be out of surgery in a few minutes."

Jo sighed, "But from the way she was shot, she going to have a limp from now on."

Miller smiled, "She might for a few weeks after surgery, but once she's healed. She won't have to worry about walking with a limp."

Jo smiled, "Thanks Doc."

Miller smiled, "Anything for our prised Agent." Miller smiled, "Now if you'll head upstairs to the waiting room, they'll let you know when you can see Kelly."

Jo blushed with happiness, "Thanks Doc."

Mrs. Garrett took Jo hand and the two headed up to the waiting room.

* * *

><p>Back in New York City William Corbin was sitting with his Attorney David Christian in the Attorney-Client Meeting Room.<p>

Corbin looked at his Attorney, "Come on David, they're the best at what they do. Hell it should have been an easy case for them, they dated the fucking bitch." Corbin sat back, "Hell I would be surprised if all three banged the bitch."

Christian shook his head, "All I know is that our contact tipped them off when they learned that CNN called in about the situation. But the call got to them to late and they were caught outside the house as they were leaving. A few minutes later Polniaczek, her adoptive mother Edna Garrett and her girlfriend Kelly Affinado were then taken under heavy guard to an undisclosed place for protection."

Corbin gave Christain a death glare, "I want you to get someone who can find them, and once they do. I want them to find out where Warner is and I want that fucking bitch dead before she can tesify."

Christian nodded, "I'll get right on it."

Corbin nodded, "And find out who made the call to CNN so they can contact the Feds, I want them dead also."

Christain nodded, "Right away Mr. Corbin."

* * *

><p>Back at the Camp Lejeune Marine Hospital Jo and Mrs. Garrett was sitting in Kelly's room. Jo kissed Kelly's hand as the girl slowly woke up, "Hey beautiful."<p>

Kelly gave a weak smiled, "You're the beautiful one."

Jo leaned in and kissed Kelly on the lips ever so softly, "Go to sleep."

Kelly nodded and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Three days later Christain was back in in the Attorney-Client Room with Corbin.<p>

Corbin looked at Christiain, "Well what did you find."

Christain sighed, "We found Polniaczek, but there is no way of getting to her."

Corbin leaned foward, "What do you mean there's no way to get to her?"

Christain nodded, "She's held up at Camp Lejeune. Her girlfriend is in the hospital there recovering from surgery after being shot in the knee by Chad Hamilton. And he even threatened Polniaczek unborn babies."

Corbin raised an eyebrow, "Unborn babies? How the hell did she pull that one off? She's a fucking dyke."

Christain shrugged his shoulders, "Artificial Insimination maybe?"

Corbin shook his head, "Do you know where Hamilton is being held?"

Christain shook his head, "No sir, the moment they were taken into custody they up and disappeared."

Corbin shook his head, "Maybe it's for the best, I don't take to kindly to people who threaten children or..." Just then Corbin had a look of total shock on his face.

Christain looked at Corbin, "Are you ok sir?"

Corbin smiled, "Holy fucking shit." Corbin looked at Christian, "They did it, the sons-of-bitches accually pulled it off."

Christain shook his head, "Pulled what off?"

Corbin leaned foward, "A few years ago it was leaked to the public that the Government was developing a process called Unbirthing."

Christain raised an eyebrow, "Just like in the internet stories?"

Corbin shook his head, "Far from it. No, this Technology was given to us by believe it or not Aliens."

Christain smiled, "I always knew the Federal Government was hiding something since the Roswell Crash."

Corbin nodded, "Any way, with this process the person who is to be pregnant goes through a process that prepairs her body for pregnancy. When it's time the person who is to be pregnant then meets the person who is to go through the process of Unbirthing. When the everything is done one is pregnant with the other. It's the perfect hiding spot for special Witnesses such as Warner."

Christain shook his head, "I thought the U.S. Marshals took care of Witness Protection?"

Corbin smled, "Not when it comes to high profile cases such as mine." Corbin thought for a moment, "Here's what I want you to do..."


	4. Chapter 4

(Part-4)

Two days later Kelly was released from the hospital and allowed to go home. Once at the new house Kelly was sitting at the kitchen table watching Jo and Mrs Garrett fix dinner.

Kelly smiled, "Are you sure there's nothing I can do?'

Jo looked at Kelly, "The Doctors said you can move around, but you need to take it easy."

Kelly sighed, "It's just that I'm board."

Mrs. Garrett smiled, "Why don't you go into the living room and watch some television, dinner will be ready soon."

Kelly sighed, "Ok." As Kelly got up she seen Jo close her eyes and sigh a sigh of relief, "What's wrong?"

Without opening her eyes Jo spoke, "The babies moved off my bladder."

Mrs. Garrett and Kelly could see Jo was peeing her pants.

Mrs. Garrett smiled as she went to Jo, "Don't feel bad Jo, it happens to the best. It happened to me when I was pregnant with Raymond."

Jo gave Mrs. Garrett a death glare, "I told you never to mention his name in my presence again mom."

Mrs Garrett smiled as she took Jo's face in her hands, "Sorry, I forgot how touchy you are about him."

Jo smiled and kissed Mrs. Garrett on the cheek, "It's ok mom, it just caught me off guard for a moment."

Kelly raised an eyebrow, "Who's this Raymond you're talking about?"

Mrs. Garrett looked at Kelly, "Raymond is my son when I was married to my first husband."

Kelly shrugged her shoulders, "Ok, why is she touchy about mentioning him?"

Mrs. Garrett nodded, "It wasn't long after Jo had turned fourteen when Raymond came by for a visit. Now Jo never met Raymond, but that evening before dinner Jo took me to the side and told me there was something about him that she didn't trust. Normally I would've listened, but I shrugged it off basing it on meeting someone she didn't know. Saddly I should have listened."

Jo spoke up, "A few days after he was there he came to my room in the middle of the night, he got ontop of me he gave me an evil grin and said 'If You're Old EnoughTo Bleed, Then You're Old Enough To Breed'. That's when he raped me."

Mrs. Garrett sighed, "I thought my son could never do anything like that, but he did. We were shocked to find out that he was awaiting trial for several more charges of child molestation."

Jo moved to the clothes hamper and began undressing, "When they were presenting the evidence at his trial, they had several dozen External Hard Drives full of Child Pornagraph."

Mrs Garrett took Jo wet clothes, "He was sentenced to thirty years, but he got out three years ago on parole."

Kelly looked at Jo, "That's why you were acting so strangely."

Jo nodded, "I knew he couldn't find or get to me, but that day I thought he just might."

Mrs. Garrett nodded, "I had the same thoughts. Anyway, on the day he was released he called me, I told him he was never to call again. He got upset and asked me why I would turn my back on him? I told him, he raped my daughter and that was unforgivable. I told him he had a Storage locker key waiting for him at our lawers office. Since that day, we have never had any contact with him."

Kelly went to Jo, "I could never imagine what you went through, if you ever want to talk about it I here for ya."

Jo smiled, "I have no problem talking about, if you want to know more about what happened. I'll be glad to tell ya."

Kelly smiled, "Good, but for now. Lets get you into the shower."

Jo smiled and kissed Kelly, "As Buckwheat from the Little Rascales would say-'OOOO-TAY'."

Kelly smiled, "You watched the original Little Rascales?"

Jo smiled, "Sure did, that was some excellent television."

Kelly laughed, "Lets go."

* * *

><p>Two days later Christian arrived at the main gate of Camp Lejeune dressed as a Marine Colonel, once on the base he checked in and went to work on finding out what house Jo was in. When he found it he then quietly watched the house for the right time to make his move.<p>

* * *

><p>Three days later Christian smiled, "Time to make myself known." Christian walked over to the house and knocked on the door.<p>

At that same time Jo had taken a shower and had put on some sweats so she could be more comfortable.

Sitting at the table Jo, Mrs. Garrett, and Kelly were sitting at the dinner table eating dinner and talking about when Jo was groing up.

Kelly smiled as she looked at the picture of Jo with a toothy smile as she showed off her braces, "I would have never pictured you wearing braces."

Mrs. Garrett smiled, "She had 'em, and to me it was worth every penny."

Jo nodded, "I was glad to have 'em, but the names that came with having braces could drive a person up the wall. Like when I was going to Eastland, the boys at Bates Academy called me 'The Black and Decker Pecker Wrecker'."

Kelly laughed, "They called you..."

Just then there was a knock at the door.

Kelly grabbed her crutches, "I'll..."

Jo stood, "Just stay there, I'll get it."

A moment later another knock was heard.

Jo shouted, "OK, OK, OK. KEEP YOU PANTS ON!" Jo got to the door and opened it and seen a Marine Colonel, "Can I help you?"

The man smiled, "Yes you can, I'm David Christian. I'm the Attorney for Mr. William Corbin. And I..."

Jo snorted, "Don't know him and don't care to." Jo quickly closed the door and looked at Mrs. Garrett, "Get the phone and call Doctor Miller, Corbin's Attorney is here."

Mrs. Garrett just nodded and went to make the call.

Christian spoke up, "Miss. Polniaczek, I know where Miss Warner is, I know the Federal Government has used highly Advanced Technology to revert her and you're pregnant with her right now. So I suggest you open the door so we can talk."

A moment later the door opened, there Jo stood with a Glock-17c 9mm pointed right at him.

Jo smiled, "Please do come in, but leave your hands where I can see 'em."

Christian smiled, "What ever you say, but I'm here to deliever a simple message."

Jo smiled, "Really, and what would that be?"

Christian smiled, "Mr. Corbin wanted me to inform you that no matter what you do to protect Miss Warner, she will never see the inside of the court room."

Jo smiled, "Is that so."

Cristian nooded, "It is, see Mr. Corbin has hired every hitman and hitwoman there is to take down Miss Warner. And if that means killing you to kill her before she's even reborn. Then you'll just have to die." For the next several minutes Christian explained everything to Jo, "So again Miss Warner will never testify."

Jo smiled at what she seen outside the house and then smiled at hCristian, "I have a question."

Christian smiled, "Ask away."

Jo lowered her gun, "How do you plane to leave this base?"

Christian smiled, "Same way I got on, right through the front gate."

Kelly smiled, "I think those three or four hundred Marines behind you say different."

Christian laughed, "You must be one stupid bitch if you think I'm going to fall for that."

Just then Christian heard the tall tail sounds of the bolts of about three to four hundred M-4 Assult Rifles being pulled back. Cristian slowly turned and was shocked to see three to four hundred fully armed Marines.

Kelly lifted Jo's handcuffs and smiled as Christian turned back around and looked at them, "Who's The Bitch Now?"

* * *

><p>Several minutes later Miller was standing in the living room of the house.<p>

Jo smiled, "Kelly warned him about the Marines, but he didn't believe her until he heard the bolts move."

Miller nodded, "Well you're safe now."

Mrs. Garrett looked at Miller, "What about Corbin and Christian? they know the truth about Blair."

Miller nodded, "That's being discussed as we speak."

Kelly looked at Miller, "Are they going to do what they did to the three that attacked us?"

Miller folded his arms, "There's a strong possibility."

Jo looked at Kelly, "It's the only way to keep the process a secret."

Kelly looked at Miller, "If they do that, then what will happen to the babies?"

Miller sighed, "That is something Jo will have to decide."

Just then a man in a simple suit entered the house and whispered in Miller's ear.

Miller nodded and looked at Jo, "They've decided that Christian and Corbin is to be put through the process. The records will show Corbin commited suicide in prison and Christian was killed in an auto accident." Miller sighed, "So now young lady, you have a big decission to make."

Jo rubbed her face, "Can I have a few days to think about it?"

Miller smiled, "Sure, call me when you've decided."

Jo nodded, "Thank Doc."

Miller smiled, "I'll talk to ya soon." Miller turned and left.

* * *

><p>Several minutes later Jo, Mrs. Garrett, and Kelly were back at the dinner table finishing their dinner and talking about what will happen next.<p>

Mrs. Garrett smiled and looked at Jo, "So have you decided what you're going to do?"

Jo sat her iced tea down, "It's such a hard decission mom, for almost nine months I carried these precious babies in me. Each day I look foward to nursing my babies, changing them, watching them grow into beautiful women." Jo now had tears falling down her cheeks, "I don't know if I can give one of them up so Blair can come back."

Just then a woman spoke up, "Then don't give them up."

Everyone turned and seen Natalie and Tootie standing in the door of the house.

Mrs Garrett looked at Natalie, "One of the babies must be returned to normal so Blair can return."

Natalie walked up and tossed a thick file on the table, "You'll think differently once you read that."

Jo picked up the file, "What is it?"

Tootie sat in a chair next to Mrs. Garrett, "A file on Blair."

Natalie nodded, "As the Lead Producer of the New York CNN Office it's my job to run a back ground check before running any story." Natalie leaned foward, "Jo, Blair wasn't running from the Corbin Family because she knew to much about them."

Kelly looked at Natalie, "Why was she running?"

Tootie looked at Kelly and then at Jo, "Blair was running because she wanted to bring down the Corbin Family so she could step in and take over their territory."

Natalie looked at Jo, Mrs. Garrett, and Kelly, "After doing the background search we found that Blair wanted to make the Warner Family the biggest Crime Family in the U.S." Natalie leaned foward, "Blair Warner was or is be the head of a Crime Family. And that file shows what she done so far."

* * *

><p>For the next hour Jo, Mrs. Garrett, Kelly, Natalie and Tootie read through the file.<p>

Kelly looked at one of the papers, "It say here the Warner Family is linked to the deaths of several top families of the Underworld. One the authotities are unable to lable either as accident or murder is that of the Milano Family."

Jo nodded, "One here show that the Torrino Family was on their way to Germany when their plane went down just an hour after take off, there were no survivers."

Mrs. Garrett shook her head, "From what I've read, Blair has been goomed to lead the Warner Family into the new Century."

Kelly nodded, "According to this Eastland is notorius for edjucating the daughters of the Underworld Families since it opened in the later eighteen hundreds."

Nat sat her glass down, "According to my research Mr. Charles Miles Eastland borrowed some money to pay off some loans he had taken to open the 'Eastland School For Girls'. As part of the agreement to pay back that loans he agreed to edjucate the daughters of certain families with no questions asked."

Kelly shook her head, "How is it something like this goes un-noticed by the Government until now?"

Jo shrugged her shoulders, "Easy, it's called bribing the right people to turn their heads and to make sure evidence disappeares." Jo took a drink of her tea and sat the glass down, "You may not agree with my decission. Miss. Blair Nicole Warner is about to meet an untimely accident while returning to the the U.S. to testify against the Corbin Crime Family."

Mrs. Garrett smiled, "I see it as fitting punishment for what she did."

Kelly nodded, "I agree."

Nat and Tootie both nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>The next day Doctor Miller was sitting in the living room of the house Jo, Mrs. Garrett, and Kelly was using.<p>

Miller smiled, "I can see by the look on your face that you made a decission."

Jo nodded, "Yes sir I have."

Miller reached into his pocket and pulled out a small disk, "Then I believe you'll be wanting this."

Jo took the disk, "Thank you."

Tootie looked at the disk, "What's is that for?"

Natalie took the disk from Jo, "If I'm correct, this disk contains every memory Blair ever had from when she was a baby to when she went through the proceedure."

Miller smiled, "You're good."

Nat smiled, "Thanks, but this Technology is nothing new. CNN uses them to save their documents and other important information." Nat tossed the disk back to Jo.

Tootie looked at Jo, "What are you going to do with it?"

Jo smiled, "Without going into great detail which would jepodize National Security. After the birth of the babies, I'll be going out to the Facility where we'll run it through the computers and extract the fun times we had with Blair and make them into home type videos. The disk will then go into storage."

Miller stood, "Well ladies, I need to get to Washington for a meeting with the President and the Joint Chiefs." Miller looked at Jo and took her by the chin, "I'll see you when it comes time for the births."

Jo stood and hugged Miller, "Have a safe trip."

Miller smiled, "I will." A few moments later Miller was gone.

Jo smiled, "I have an Idea, once the F.B.I. says it's safe to leave. I say we head home to Peekskill."

Mrs. Garrett smiled, "Now that's the best Idea I ever heard in over a week."

Kelly nodded, "It'll be great to get back to Peekskill..." Kelly snuggled up to Jo, "...were I can take care of the woman I love."

Jo smiled and kissed Kelly, "God I love you."

Kelly kissed Jo back, "I love you to."

Mrs. Garrett looked at Jo, "Now, young lady. What's this about Kelly saying she would never crack jokes about you being shot again?"

Suddenly for a few moments Jo was a total lose for words.

Mrs. Garrett looked at Jo, "I'm waiting for an answer."

Jo shrugged her shoulders, "It was nothing Mrs. G., there's no need to make a big deal out of it."

Mrs. Garrett raised an eyebrow, "Think again. When ever you call me Mrs. G. I know it's a big deal."

Jo sighed, "Yes, I was shot a few times, but nothing to get all upset about."

Mrs. Garrett went to Jo, "Getting shot is getting shot." Mrs. Garrett took Jo in her arms, "You're my daughter, and I don't want to lose you."

Jo hugged Mrs Garrett back, "I now, and I'm sorry." Jo smiled as she pulled back a bit, "I do have good news though."

Mrs. Garrett nodded, "And what's the news."

Jo smiled, "I'm being transfered to the F.B.I. Peekskill Office. I'm moving back home."

Mrs. Garret smiled and squeeled with joy as she hugged Jo, "My baby girl is coming home."


	5. Chapter 5

(Part-5)

A week later everyone except Natalie was back in Peekskill.

Jo walked out of the kitchen, "Nat just called, she said to turn it over to CNN."

Kelly picked up the remote and changed the channel, "Here it is."

Nat had the honor of sitting at the Anchor Desk to deliver the news, "Good evening this is Natalie Green for CNN News. If you're just joining us CNN has just learned that William Corbin the head of the Corbin Crime Family has commited suicide in his cell at the prison he was being held in on Rikers Island while awaiting trial. Authorities stated he used his bed sheets to fashion a noose. The corner said that when he was found in his cell he had been dead for over two hours. Corbin stated in a letter that he wouldn't give the witness the satisfaction of testifying against him or let the Government put him to death." Nat paused for a moment, "On a more personel note this reporter has learned that the Witness to the Corbin Trial was long time friend Blair Nicole Warner. I have learned from the F.A.A. (Federal Aviation Assosiation) that Blair Warner heir to the Warner Industries has died when her privet plane went down over the Atlantic. She was on her way back to the U.S. from Europe to testify at the Corbin trial. The F.A.A. stated that her plane went down in and area of the Atlantic that makes a Search and Rescue Mission and recovery of the Black Boxes nearly impossible. The F.B.I. said that although her death and Corbin's death was a blow to the case. They stated they still had enough evidence to bring down the rest of the origination."

Jo smiled, "She's good."

Mrs. Garrett nodded, "So good that I almost believed it."

Kelly smiled, "How about the excuse the Government had for Blair?"

Jo nodded, "And having her plane go down in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean ensures there will be little to no chance of finding her or the wreckage."

Tootie sat her cup of tea down, "Lets just hope no one goes out there and searchs on their own."

Jo shook her head, "I doubt they will, that part of the Ocean is to deep for a search."

Mrs. Garrett sighed, "Now that's over, it's time t..." Just then there was a knock at the door.

Kelly grabbed her crutches, "I'll get it." Kelly went and opened the door and seen Doctor Miller standing there smiling, "Doctor Miller, what bring you here?"

Miller smiled, "Just making a quick social call." Kelly stood to the side, "Well come on in."

Jo looked up and smiled, "Doctor Miller."

Miller raised a hand, "Please stay seated, I'm here to give Kelly something."

Kelly was shocked, "Me?"

Miller smiled and held up a small bag, "In this bag are the Hormons and Vitamins needed for you to ready your body so you can partake in the joys of breastfeeding." Miller handed Kelly the bag, " You're to take one pill three time a day for the next week."

Kelly had tears in her eyes, "I get to help nurse the babies?"

Miller smiled, "Yes."

Kelly gave Miller a hug, "Thank you."

Miller returned the hug, "You're very welcome."

Mrs. Garrett smiled, "While you're here, would you care to have a good cup of tea?"

Miller's eyes sparkeled, "I would love a good cup of tea."

* * *

><p>For the next few hours Everyone sat had lunch and then tea.<p>

Jo laughed, "Then Tish walked up with her hand on her hips and asked Doctor Miller why he doesn't get excited being in a room full of naked women. Miller wrapped his arm around Tish's shoulders and said 'I don't get excited because I'm Gay'"

Everyone bursted out laughing

Miller smiled, "Then a month into the program, Jo joined me at my table and asked me about my age. And as I said, On my home planet I was over five hundred years old. But what I didn't mention is, on my planet. I was still concidered a child, but I was concidered a child prodigy."

Tootie smiled, "Just how old do people get on your home planet?"

Miller nodded, "On my planet we have people thousands of years old, Our most honored citizen is over eleven thousand years old." Miller took another sip of his tea, "And because of the length of our life span, having children..."

Kelly spoke up, "Are you saying your Government has outlawed having children?"

Miller shook his head, "Far from it."

Tootie looked at Kelly, "If he's saying what I think he is, they had to regulate how many children each couple could have."

Miller nodded, "And now, all the men on my home planet are steril, I was the last naturally born child on our planet."

Kelly leaned foward, "What about the women?"

Miller shrugged his shoulders, "They're fine, everyone of them are capable of bearing children just like the women here on earth. It's just that the men are steril."

Jo sat her tea down, "So for people to have children now, the elderly go through the process of becoming babies again."

Miller nodded, "Then about one hundred years ago, me and several other teams with the blessings of our people set out to find a cure for what has caused the male population on my planet to become steril."

Jo nodded, "And that is how Doctor Miller has come to our little corner of the Universe."

Miller nodded, "And that is how I came to Earth."

Kelly looked at Miller, "How many were on your ship?"

Miller sighed, "To keep the true crew complament a secret we let it slip that there were three Roswell Greys on board. The truth is, there were fifteen people on the ship that brought us here."

Tootie sighed, "And you were the only surviver of the crash."

Miller nodded, "I was."

Kelly sat her tea down, "Were you ever able to make it back to your home world?"

Miller nodded, "Yes, infact all those UFO sighting you hear people seeing in the southwest, that'll be my people. Earth and My home planet enjoy an exchange program." Miller smiled, "But what shocked me is, about a year after I came to earth I was served a dish that I thought was from my homeworld."

Jo smiled, "What was it?"

Miller smiled, "I accually thought they had brought Breen."

Mrs Garrett raised an eyebrow, "What's Breen?"

Miller grinned, "I believe you call Breen here, Swedish Meatballs."

Everyone laughed.

Miller smiled, "I asked the cook how did he get the recipe for Breen. The cook just scratched his head and told me they were Swedish Meatballs. I then came to the conclusion that every sentient race has its own version of these Swedish Meatballs! And I suspect it's one of those great universal mysteries which will either never be explained, or which would drive you mad if you ever learned the truth."

Everyone bursted out laughing again.

Kelly took a sip of her tea and spoke again, "So, did you or your people find the cure you were looking for?"

Miller sighed, "Saddly no, we're still looking."

Tootie looked at Miller, "Could what ever is effecting your people effect us?"

Miller shook his head, "No, what ever it is seems to effect my people only."

Kelly looked at Miller, "Since people have to go through the process to be able to have children, how many times are they allowed to go through it?"

Miller sat his cup down, "Our Physiology only allowes us to go through the process once, however because your Physiology is different then ours. The people of Earth can go through it as many times as they want."

Tootie sighed, "Did you ever think what would happen if some dictator wanted to go through the process?"

Jo smiled, "That's where the memory wipe comes in, it's so the person can't remember their previous life."

Miller looked at his watch, "Well ladies, it's time for me to get going. I'm due in D.C. tomorrow for a meeting with the President." Miller looked at Jo, "And I will see you in two weeks when..." Before Miller could finish his Cell Phone rang. Miller pulled it out and answered it, "Miller here." Miller listened to who ever it was that called him, "Has it been confirmed?" Miller was silent and spoke up, "Do they know how he pulled it off?" Miller nodded, "I'll pass the information on." Miller closed the phone and looked at Jo, "You and the others are going back to Camp Lejeune."

Jo was worried, "Why?"

Miller nodded, "Somehow William Corbin escaped, they found a body in his cell, but it wasn't his."

Tootie spoke up, "How?"

Miller nodded, "They believe he paid a couple of the guards to make a switch with a body of someone surgically altered to look like him. And his Lawer has also escaped custody."

Kelly looked at Miller, "Didn't the Federal Government give the go ahead to have him put through the process and made a baby again?"

Miller nodded, "Yes, but as I said. He was able to escape with the help of a couple of guards who switched him with a body surgically altered to look like him."

Jo sat back, "So it looks like the trial, and the choice of which baby will become Blair is on again."

Miller shook his head, "Because he faked his death and had someone surgically altered to look like him and had that person killed so they could make the switch. The Federal Courts have voted unannomusly to find William Corbin, the members of the Corbin Crime family and his Lawer guilty on all counts."

Tootie looked at Miller, "What about Natalie?"

Miller nodded, "We're getting in contact with Miss. Green, she'll meet you four there."

Just then three Marine Humvees pulled up outside.

Miller looked out the window, "Your ride is here."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Doctor Miller, Jo, Kelly, Tootie and Mrs. Garrett began walking out to the humvees.<p>

Jo looked at the men that were standing by the vehicles and stopped.

Miller looked at Jo, "What's wrong?"

Jo motioned to the Marines, "Those men aren't Marines."

Tootie looked at Jo, "How can you tell?"

Miller smiled looking at the men, "Jo's right, they're not Marines."

Just then the fake Marines turned and aimed their weapons at the five and opened fired. But as fast as it started the firing stopped.

Miller stood there holding up his right hand, from his hand a glowing white light could be seen.

Jo could see that this white light was holding back all the rounds that the fake Marines fired at them, "WOW!"

Miller smiled, "You men went and pissed off the wrong alien." Milled took a step back and threw his right had out towards the fake Marines. All the rounds they fired were thrown back killing them where they stood.

Jo looked at Miller as he walked up to them, "Remind me never to piss you off."

Miller smiled, "Just a fringe benefit that comes from living on a planet that's constintly bombarded by Electo Magnetic Energy."

Just then several dozen black SUVs, a dozen Humvees and four BlackHawk Helicopters appeared.

Miller smiled, "The real back-up has arrived, now lets get you four back to Camp Lejeune.

* * *

><p>CNN NEW YORK<p>

In New York Nat was finishing up on some paper work when she hear some noise coming from the main News Room. Nat sighed, "What now?" Nat got up and went to see what was going on. When she opened her office door she seen half the U.S. Marine Corp standing there, "Can I help you?"

A Marine Major spoke up, "Are you Natalie Green?"

Nat raised an eyebrow, "That's what it says on my door."

The Major nodded, "I'm Major Powers United States Marine Corp, I need you to come with us plaese."

Nat could see in the Major's eyes that he was serious and there was no chance of getting out of going with him, "Of Course, allow me to grab my travel bags."

* * *

><p>Several hours later everyone including Natalie was back at Camp Lejeune.<p>

Nat looked at Jo, "Mind telling me why I had half of the damn U.S. Marine Corp show up at my office?"

Miller spoke up as he entered the house, "They were there to protect you."

Nat raised an eyebrow, "From what?"

Miller looked at Nat, "From the Corbin Family."

Nat shook her head, "William Corbin is dead."

Jo looked at Nat, "No he ain't Nat, the body they found in the cell was someone surgically altered to look like him. The plan the Federal Government had laid out never got off the ground."

Nat looked at Jo, "Does that mean Blair will still have to testify?"

Miller looked at Nat, "No, when the Federal Courts were notified of what Corbin had done to escape custody, they decided to pass judgement and find William Corbin, the Corbin Family and his Lawer guity of all charges."

Nat groaned as she rubbed her hands through her hair, "Corbin being alive would have been the story of the year, and I just lost out on it."

Miller smiled, "I wouldn't jump the gun there, while you were being brought here. I gave your Senior Producer a call and told him that you will be making a live report about William Corbin from a secret location do to some of the people that are still involved with the case. So if you will go with that Marine, he'll take you to the base studios where you can make your report."

Nat squeeled with joy and hugged Miller, "Thank You, Thank You, Thank You!"

Miller returned the hug, "Your welcome, now go. You Producer is waiting."

Nat looked at the others, "Be sure to watch the report."

Jo, Kelly, Tootie and Mrs. Garrett spoke at the same time as Nat left, "WE WILL!"

Jo smiled, "She sure does love her Job."

Miller smiled, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to the Facility, we have a new batch of canadates coming in."

Jo smiled, "You still going to be there for the births"

Miller smiled, "Count on it." With that said Miller turned and left for California.

* * *

><p>An hour later the four had just finished watching Nat give her report.<p>

Jo sat back, "Now that the information is out about Corbin being alive, he won't really have any place to hide."

Mrs. Garrett spoke up, "I wonder if they ever caught the person who's been tipping the Corbin Family off."

Jo shook herhead, "From what D.C. said, they're still looking."

Tootie looked at Jo, "Could it have been an Agent?"

Jo nodded, "That's who they're looking for, they're searching for an Agent who may have ties to the Corbin Family and had top security..." Jo snickered, "And I think I know who it was."

Tootie, Kelly and Mrs. Garrett spoke up, "Who?"

Jo looked at the three, "Who is the one person none of us liked? and has always wanted me out of the F.B.I.?"

Kelly sneered, "Dana St. Clair."

Mrs. Garrett raised an eyebrow, "Who's Dana St. Clair?"

Jo looked at Mrs. Garrett, "Boots mom, Boots."

Mrs. Garrett snorted, "Oh, that stuck up bitch."

Jo nodded, "And I do believe she has the security clearence to gain access to any and all information on the case."

Tootie looked at Jo with fear in her eyes, "What if she knows about the facility?"

Jo smiled, "She doesn't know about the facility, and I'll tell you why. First to know anything about the Facility or Program a person must have between E-01 through E-04 Security Clearence. When I was selected for this assignment I given and address and told to drive there. When I got to the address, I found a building that looked like it was out of the future or Sci-Fi movie. Come to find out it was just a fancy looking office building. Those of us who signed on for the assignment were given E-03 Clearence and then taken from that building to a more classified location. Don't even ask where it is, because we were taken there on a bus that had it's windows painted black.

Kelly spoke up, "And your new Security Clearence only allowed you to have knowledge of the program and what it was about. Not it's exact location."

Jo nodded, "So if Boots went to the address that was given to me, all she will find is a fancy office building for a Law Firm."

Kelly looked at Jo, "How will you know it's her or not?"

Jo smiled, "I know someone on the inside that can help."

As Jo went to make her call something wasn't sitting right, 'Why would Boots ruin everything to help the Corbin Crime Family. She already had everything.' Once Jo got to her room she sat on her bed and reached for the phone, then it hit her. It wasn't because she was doing it for money, she was being forced. Jo grabbed her cell and went back into the living room, "I just thought of something, what if Boots was being forced to tip off the Corbin Family and those working for them?"

Nat looked at Jo, "Are you saying they're holding someone."

Jo nodded, "That's exactly what I'm saying." Jo opened her phone and made a call.

A man spoke, "This is F.B.I. Special Agent Kyle Preston, how can I help you?"

Jo smiled, "First you can put down the PopTarts and chocolate milk and listen up."

Preston smiled, "Hey JoJo, haven't heard from you in a long time. What can an ol' Bear like me do for ya."

Jo snorted, "Quit saying your old, you're the same age as I am. Now listen..." For the next several minutes Jo explained what was happening without giving away any classified information.

Preston spoke up, "That would explain why she's been getting more and more agitated."

Jo nodded, "I suspect it's because she can't get ahold of him." Jo thought for a moment, "Ok Bear, here's what we're going to do." For the next few minutes Jo told Preston her plan to help Boots. "When you get here, let them know you're here to see Captain Myles Standish. Mention that name and the MPs will bring you here."

Preston spoke up, "I'll have her there tomorrow afternoon."

Mrs. Garrett looked at Jo, "Do you think it's wise to bring her here?"

Jo sighed, "It's the only way to get some answers mom."

Mrs. Garrett nodded, "Then I'll trust your judgement."

* * *

><p>The next evening Nat went to the Base studios to file a report to her producers in New York. While everone else was sitting at the dinner table having coffee. Jo was about to talk when the phone rang. Tootie got up and answered it. A moment later Tootie looked at Jo as she hung up the phone, "That was the main gate, Preston and Boots will be here in a few minutes."<p>

Jo nodded, "Thanks Tootie."

A few miutes later Boots and Preston was standing in the living room of the house Jo and the others were using.

Boots sniffed, "Why the hell did you drag me all the way to Camp Lejeune North Carolina?"

Just then Jo walked into the room, "I told him to bring you here."

Preston raised an eyebrow, "Damn JoJo."

Boots looked at Jo, "Well, welll, well. If it isn't my favorite Agent."

Jo crossed her arms, "Hello Boots."

Boots raised an eyebrow, "That's Director St. Clair to you Polniaczek."

Jo pointed to the couch, "Sit your ass down Boots and listen up."

Boots got nose to nose with Jo, "Don't take that tone with me Polniaczek, or like I said back in L.A.. The only jobs you'll be able to get are those of a Trash Collector, Hotel Maid or flipping burgers."

Jo smiled, "Then you better work fast sweet cheek, cause I know you were the one who's been tipping the Corbin Family off."

Boots looked at Jo shocked, "Excuse me?"

Jo nodded, "I know you were the one who's been tipping off the Corbin Family, and been making evidance against them disappear."

Boots crossed her arms, "I have no idea what the hell you're talking about."

Jo sighed, "Who are they holding?"

Boots closed her eyes and sat on the couch, "They have my daughter."

Preston looked at Boots, "Why didn't you tell someone?"

Boots had tears in her eyes, "I couldn't, I was told that I was being watched. And if I went to my superiors, they would kill her." Boots looked at Jo crying, "Jeni is all I have left of Pamela, I'll die without her."

Mrs. Garrett looked at Boots, "Who's Pamela?"

Boots looked at Mrs. Garrett with tears falling down her cheeks, "Pamela was my wife."

Jo ran her hand through her hair, "This assignment is getting crazier and crazier."

Boots looked at Jo, "What are you talking about?"

Jo shook her head, "I'm not at liberty to say." Jo sighed, "We need to call D.C. and get someone here now."

Boots jumped up, "I told you what they would do to my daughter if I did."

Just then Natalie walked into the house, "I'm ho..." Nat seen Boots standing next to Jo, "Hello Boots."

Boots smiled, "Hey Natalie."

Nat turned and seen the large man and smiled, "Preston?" Nat went to Preston and gave him a hug.

Preston smiled and hugged Nat back, "Hey Natalie."

Jo smiled, "You two know each other?"

Natalie smiled, "You could say that, the first time we met was in Atlanta when he was assigned to the Atlanta F.B.I. Field Office." Nat blushed, "And when ever we got together, we would go on a date."

Jo grinned, "Sounds serious."

Nat just smiled and looked at Preston, "So, what brings you here big guy?"

Preston sighed, "As you already know, William Corbin is alive."

Nat nodded, "I know, I just did the story on it for CNN."

Jo nodded, "What you might not have known is the Corbin Family had an insider tipping them off on when the F.B.I. was going to show. Well we found that tipster and it's Boots."

Preston nodded, "And we just found out that she being forced to work for the Corbin Family."

Boots spoke up. "They have my daughter Natalie."


	6. Chapter 6

(Part-6)

William Corbin stood looking out a window of an old farm house, "Why does everyone seem to disappear everytime we get near that Polniaczek bitch?"

A young man spoke up, "This Polniaczek has the entire Federal Government backing her up."

Corbin looked at the young man, "Don't forget she has the entire U.S. Marine Corp protecting her." Corbin sighed, "What about her CNN Producer friend Natalie Green?"

The young man shook her head, "She was escourted by half of the U.S. Marine Corp to Camp Lejeune."

Corbin turned, "Then how the hell did she make her..." Corbin rolled his eyes and sighed, "The Marines have their own studios." Corbin looked back out the window, "Is there any way to get someone on that base?"

The young man shook his head, "No sir."

Corbin sighed, "Contact St. Clair and arrange for her to meet her daughter, I have some instructions to give her."

The young man nodded, "Right away sir."

* * *

><p>Back at Camp Lejeune Boots was explaining to everyone how the Corbin Family pulled her into the situation she's in now.<p>

Boots had tears in her eyes, "Three days later I was told they had Jeni."

Tootie leaned foward,"Didn't you know the Pawn Shop was was a front for the Corbin Family's Drug Trafficing System?"

Jo spoke up, "That's just it Tootie, the Corbin Family made sure the Pawn Store looked just like that. An everyday Pawn shop where a person could pawn an item for cash. And to tell you the truth, I would have been fooled by the innocent looks of the buisness."

Kelly looked at Boots, "Do they let you see Jeni?"

Boots nodded, "When they need something done, they set up a meeting. Once there I get to see her, and then I recieve my instruction. And as always they tell me if I don't follow the instructions she would be killed."

Jo waddled over to her easy chair and sat down, "No, I don't think William Corbin would stoop so low as to kill a child to get what he wants."

Boots looked at Jo, "You don't know William Corbin, so trust me when I say he'll kill her."

Jo looked at Boots, "Listen Boots, I know William Corbin. He won't harm your daughter, yes he's an asshole. But he's not a monster." Jo looked at Natalie, "Nat, I need you to call your people at CNN and have them run a check of all privet schools and see if they had any enrollments of girls fitting Jeni St. Clair's disscription."

Boots looked at Jo, "What are you doing?"

Jo smiled, "Looking for your daughter."

Just then a cell phone Boots had rang, "St. Clair." Boots closed her eyes, "I'll be there." Boots looked at the others, "I need to go, they set up a meeting for me to see Jeni and they have instructions for me."

Jo leaned foward, "Let me see your phone."

Boots tossed the phone to Jo, "Why do you need the phone?"

Jo looked over the phone and snorted, "Just as I thought, a burn phone."

Kelly raised an eyebrow, "What's a burn phone?"

Nat looked at Kelle, "It's an over the counter phone."

Kelly looked at it, "Like the ones you can buy at a Wal-Mart?"

Tootie nodded, "Just like 'em."

Jo tossed the phone back to Boots, "They're vey popular with Drug Dealers and the Underworld."

Kelly shrugged her shoulders, "Why not just call her on her regular phone at work or her personal cell phone?"

Tootie spoke up, "Because they can trace the calls, every call that comes into an F.B.I. Field Office or at the F.B.I. Building in D.C. Is recorded and automaticly traced. Ninty percent of the calls are automaticly erased. But the ten percent that remains, is studied and investigated."

Boots nodded, "And if Corbin or any of his people called those phones, we would know right where they are."

Kelly smiled, "What about puting a tracking device on her?"

Jo shook her head, "If I know Corbin right, the moment she shows up they'll scan her. Once she's concidered clean they'll blind fold her and then put ear covers over her ears and the take her to another location. When done, they'll take her back to the first place they met up at."

Boots nodded, "They do it that way so no one will find out where they are."

Nat looked at Jo, "Just got done talking to CNN, they're making the search now."

Boots looked at Natalie, "Did they say how long it will take?"

Nat shook her head, "No." Nat sat next to Boots, "You need to remember, there's a lot of privet schools out there."

Boots nodded, "I had to ask." Boots stood, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to L.A.."

Jo looked at Preston, "See to it that she gets back safely."

Preston nodded, "You got it."

Nat looked at Preston, "Can we get together later?"

Preston smiled and took Nat in his arms and gave her a passionate kiss, "Count on it." A few minutes later Preston and Boots left to return to L.A.

Jo and Tootie smiled looking at Natalie and spoke at the same time, "Ok girl, time to talk."

* * *

><p>Three days later Jo, Kelly, Mrs. Garrett and Tootie was sitting in the dining room having lunch when Natalie walked in.<p>

Jo winced a bit trying to get comfortable, "Hay Nat."

Nat smiled, "Good news, my people at CNN found Jeni."

Jo sat her fork down, "Where?"

Nat nodded and sat down, "She attending an all girls school in California, and let me tell ya this place makes Eastland look like a public school."

Jo nodded, "If it's the one I think it is it's the 'Hamilton School for Girls', and what Nat said about it is true. And not just any girl can go there."

Nat nodded, "If you plan to send your daughter there, plan to pay one hundred and fifty thousand dollars up front as a placement deposit."

Tootie nodded, "I heard of this school, that one hundred and fifty thousand only guarantee's their's position. Then you have Tuition, Uniforms, School Supplies, Books."

Kelly snorted, "Damn, why not charge for food also?"

Jo looked at Kelly, "They do, and when they go to eat. They do it as if they're in a five star restaurant, they order from menus, they're served by waiters and waitresses hired by the school. And all their food is prepaired by five star restaurant chefs." Jo leaned foward to get a little more comfortable, "This school is one of the elite schools in the world." Jo shuffeled in her chair again trying to get comfortable.

Mrs. Garrett looked at Jo, "Are you all right?'

Jo nodded, "Yea, it's just that I can't get comfortable. And my lower back is killing me."

Kelly smiled as she got up and went to Jo's side, "Come my beautiful lover, I'll give you a nice soothing back rub."

Jo nodded, "That'll feel good." Just as Jo was getting up she suddenly had a look of dread on her face.

Mrs. Garrett looked at Jo, "Jo?"

Jo looked at her sweat pants and then at Mrs. Garrett, "My water just broke."

Mrs. Garrett smiled, "Then lets get you over to the hospital."

Jo nodded and looked at Nat, "Nat, get my phone and call Doctor Miller."

Nat nodded, "You got it."

Mrs. Garrett looked at Tootie, "Tootie, I need you to grab Jo's hospital bag that by the door and take it to the car." Mrs. Garrett looked at Kelly, "Lets get Jo out to the car..."

Suddenly a contraction, "WELL YOU QUIT GIVING INSTRUCTIONS AND GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL!"

Mrs. Garrett smiled, "Alright, lets go."

* * *

><p>The next day Jo was resting comfortably in her room.<p>

Mrs. Garrett took Jo's hand and smiled, "How you feeling?"

Jo looked at Mrs. Garrett, "Better now that the pain is gone."

Mrs. Garrett smiled, "That's the Epidural working."

Just then Kelly walked in the room, "Got some ice water here."

Jo sat up, "Thanks, I'm thirsty."

Kelly poured Jo a cup, "Here ya go."

Jo laid back and took a sip, "That hit the spot." Jo looked Mrs. Garrett, "Anything new on Jeni St. Clair?"

Mrs. Garrett smiled, "She and Boots are now in protective custody, Corbin can't get to them now."

* * *

><p>At the farm house where William Corbin's staying he was in a violent rage, "HOW THE FUCKING HELL DID THE F.B.I. FIND OUT WHERE THE GIRL WAS?"<p>

Corbin's Lawer David Christian shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, all we know is the F.B.I. showed up at the school yesterday morning and took her into protective custody."

Corbin looked at Christian, "What about her mother?"

Christian shook his head, "Also in protective custody."

Corbian looked out the window, "Damn, there went our ace in the hole." Corbin was silent for a few minutes and then looked at Christian, "Is there any way for us to get out of the country."

Christain shook his head, "No sir."

Corbin sniffed, "Get the car ready, we're going to Camp Lejeune and take out that Polniaczek bitch ourselves."

Christian raised an eyebrow, "We'll never get on the base."

Corbin looked at Christian, "Just get the fucking car."

* * *

><p>Three days later Jo was ready to have the babies, but to Jo. The babies weren't coming fast enough.<p>

Jo was breathing heavily, "Where's Doctor Miller, he promised to be here."

Just then Miller spoke up, "And I'm keeping that promise."

Jo smiled, "Hey Doc."

Miller took Jo's hand, "How are you feeling?"

Jo sighed, "Ready to have these babies."

Miller smiled, "I bet you are, so if you'll excuse me. I need to change into some scrubs. I'll be right back." Miller turned and left to change his clothes."

* * *

><p>At about the same time Corbin and Christain had managed to get on the base without anyone seeing them.<p>

Christain looked at Corbin, "How did you know that the fence was cut there?"

Corbin nodded, "When we stopped at that truckstop outside Nashville, I made a call to a friend who was in the Corp. He and other privets used that opening to sneek off the base." Corbin looked at the time, "Lets head over to the hospital, I have a score to settle with that fucking bitch."

* * *

><p>What felt like hours of pushing to Jo, was accually just a few minutes. But when it was all done, Jo was sitting in her bed holding two beautiful identical twin girls. Jo looked at Mrs. Garrett with tears in her eyes, "Look what I did?"<p>

Mrs Garrett smiled and kissed Jo's forehead, "You did a wonderful job, and you're going to make a wonderful mother."

Jo smiled, "Don't forget Kelly."

Miller smiled, "Since neither one has to testify, what are you going to name your daughters?"

Jo smiled, "The one in the left arm, I've named her Rose Marie Affinado-Polniaczek. I named her after my biological mother."

Mrs. Garrett smiled, "I couldn't have thought of any better way to honor your biological mother."

Jo nodded, "And this little lady in the right arm is named Jamie Renee Affinado-Polniaczek."

Miller smiled, "Now that the babies are here, I will leave the happy family alon..."

Just then two men entered the room

Corbin looked at Jo while pointing a 9mm at her, "Well, well, well. Ain't this just so sweet."

Miller looked at Corbin, "I woul..."

Corbin turned and sucker punched Miller knocking him out cold. Corbin looked at Jo, "You and that bitch Blair Warner ruined my life, and because of that I'm going to destroy your entire life. I'm going to kill everyone you love starting with those brats. I can't risk them being made adults again so they can testify."

Jo looked Christian who slowly turned his own gun on Corbin, and then back at Corbin, "I would think twice before pulling that trigger if I were you."

Corbin smiled, "Well you're not me bitch." Corbin pulled the slide back on the gun and aimed it at Jo and the babies, "Now which one should I shoot first?"

Just then a shot rang out.

Corbin stood there for a moment and then looked down at the hole in his chest. Corbin turned and seen that Christian was the one who shot him, "Wh...why?" Corbin collapsed where he stood.

Jo raised an eyebrow, "I warned ya."

Christian rolled his eyes, "What an asshole." Christian looked at Jo, "You ok JoJo."

Jo smiled, "I am now."

Kelly looked at Jo, "Did I just miss something?"

Just then Miller stood rubbing his jaw, "Now that hurt."

Jo smiled, "Mom, Kelly. Meet David Christian, AKA: Special Agent Mark Hollowell F.B.I.."

Christian/Hollowell reached up and pulled off a wig and then began pulling off some latex from his cheeks nose and forehead and then smiled, "And certified lawer." Hollowell rubbed his face, "Damn that feels better."

* * *

><p>Minutes later Corbin's body was removed and things returned to a somewhat normallity.<p>

Tootie looked at Jo, "So you knew he was an Agent all along?"

Jo nodded, "I knew who he was right off. Me, Bear and Mark went to the F.B.I. Academy together." Jo took a drink of water and continued, "I was pulled into the F.B.I. Director's Office and signed a non-disclosure form when I found out he was going undercover in the Corbin Family."

Kelly looked at Jo, "So everything at the house..."

Jo nodded, "It was all a put on, all the while he was secretly telling me Corbin was planning something."

Nat smiled, "Now that Corbin is dead, what will you do now?"

Hollowell sighed, "I get my next assignment, but first. I need to visit the Base Commander about that open section of fence."

Nat looked at Jo, "What about you Jo?"

Jo smiled, "I want to stay with the F.B.I., but for now. I'm going to take an extended leave of absences. I'm a mother now and I want to concentrate on that for a while. When the time is right, I'll be returning as the Director of the Peekskill Field Office."

Hollowell looked at the time, "Well people, I would like to stay and talk. But I need to get over the Base Commander's office and then to D.C. and begin the long trail of paperwork." Hollowell gave Jo a hug, "Take care JoJo, and take care of those beautiful babies."

Jo hugged Hollowell back, "I will."

A few moments later Special Agent Mark Hollowell left to return to D.C.

* * *

><p>A week later Jo, Kelly, Mrs. Garrett, Natalie, Tootie and now Preston were back in Peekskill.<p>

Jo smiled as she nursed Rose, "I've been looking foward to this for a long time."

Kelly smiled as she nursed Jamie, "Same here."

Jo looked at preston, "So what's up with you Bear?"

Preston smiled, "I've been made Director of the L.A. Field Office."

Kelly looked at Preston, "What will happen with Boots?"

Preston sighed and sat back, "She got a lot of questions to answer."

Kelly nodded, "Is she looking at prison time?"

Jo shook her head, "No, but her carrer in the F.B.I. is over."

Preston nodded, "She might get a job in Civilian Law Enforcement, but as Jo said. She's through with Federal Law Enforcement."

Natalie shook her head, "It's a shame that Jeni St. Clair will have to transfer and leave all the friends she made at Hamilton."

Jo smiled, "No she won't, and I'll tell you why. Everything that was Warner Industries will be absorbed into my account."

Tootie whistled, "That's nearly three hundred and fifty billion dollars."

Jo nodded, "And I'm going to use some of that money so Boots' daughter Jeni can continue going to Hamilton."

Mrs. Garrett smiled, "That's very kind of you."

Jo nodded, "Why should Jeni be punished for something her mother was forced to do. Jeni has gone to that school...for ever. So I want to make sure she can graduate with her friends." Jo looked down at Rose and then at Jamie, "Plus I want to send Rose and Jamie there when they get old enough."

Kelly smiled and shook her head, "Who would have thought when Jo went into this assignment she would walk as the Director of the Peekskill Office of the F.B.I.. And a billionaire."

A few moments later Jo and Kelly placed the babies on their shoulders and burped them. They then changed the babies and put them to in their cribs, and then everyone went downstairs.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later everyone was downstairs.<p>

Jo looked at Preston, "When do you head back to L.A.?"

Preston smiled, "I leave Sunday evening." Preston went and took Natalie in his arms, "That gives me two whole days to spend with this beautiful woman."

Tootie smiled and looked at Jo, "A dollar says they never leave the bedroom except to eat and use the bathroom."

Jo snorted, "No bet."

Everyone laughed.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

Mrs. Garrett went and opened the door and smioled, "Doctor Miller, please come in."

Miller smiled as he entered the house with a couple of bags, "Thank you, I brought Jo and Kelly some gifts for the babies."

Jo smiled, "You didn't have to get them anything."

Miller smiled, "It's something I wanted to do."

Kelly smiled, "Well come on over and have a seat, we're about to have some tea."

Miller smiled, "I'd love a good cup of tea."

* * *

><p>An hour later everyone was having an enjoyable time talking and having tea<p>

Everyone was laughing.

Kelly smiled as she sat her tea down, "Jo was the one who decided to go nude?"

Miller nodded, "Three days after arriving, she walks out of her room wearing nothing but her sandles and a towel around her neck."

Jo shrugged her shoulder, "Hey the place was operated by women and the towel was to use to sit on. Didn't want the goodies to get cold."

Miller smiled, "A couple of the staff member complained about Jo being nude, I just looked at 'em and told 'em if they didn't like it then they can quit. A few days later every girl in the program went nude."

Mrs. Garrett smiled, "One thing Jo was never ashamed of and that was her own body. And she was never afraid to go nude when she felt like it. So I had the privacy fence built so Jo could enjoy being nude by the pool. And when Natalie and Tootie came to live with me while they went to Eastland, they followed suit and went nude while they were around the pool." Mrs. Garrett sighed, "But the only one who passed on going nude while by the pool was Blair."

Jo snorted, "She always said a Debutante never reviels herself unless it was to her husband." Jo took a drink of her tea, "Just like when we were going to Eastland, she would wait untill every girl in gym left and then she would take her shower."

Mrs Garrett rolled her eyes, "I know what you mean, she wouldn't even brush her teeth infront of others.."

Natalie nodded, "And that temper."

Jo raised an eyebrow, "And I thought I had a temper, yes my temper got me into trouble a lot. And mom was none to hesitant to lay into my bare butt for it. But Blair's temper, her temper beats mine by a mile."

Natalie sat her glass down, "You might have though differently if you seen what happened twenty years ago."

Miller sat his tea down, "What happened twenty years ago?"

Jo leaned foward, "It was the twelfth anniversery of my parents murder, and Mrs. Garrett was helping me prepare a small memorial cup cake that I would place next to their picture. I smiled as I placed it on the Fireplace Mantel, I talked to 'em telling them how I was doing. As I was doing my yearly thing I never noticed Blair enter the room."

Mrs. Garrett spoke up, "When Jo left the room Blair went and took the cup cake and ate it. Just as she finished it Jo walked back in. I entered the room as the two were arguing. The next thing I see is Jo slapping Blair. I was about to step in when I noticed the cup cake was missing, I knew then why Jo slapped Blair."

Jo nodded, "Mom went up on side and down the other with Blair."

Mrs Garrett nodded, "When I was done, I held Jo for an hour as she cried."

Kelly smiled, "So that's what you were doing with that picture back in L.A.."

Jo nodded, "It's my way of remembering my real parents, and to celebrate my birthday with them. And thanking god that I got to be Mrs. Garrett's daughter."

Kelly smiled, "Where was Natalie and Tootie at the time?"

Tootie smiled, "We were on a field trip to New York City."

Natalie nodded, "We got to go to Carnegie Hall."

Miller looked at Jo, "And you and Blair never went?"

Jo smiled, "Me and Blair were just starting college. We were going to Langley College. There I studied Criminology and Blair studied Law."

Mrs. Garrett smiled, "From there Jo went on to become a Special Agent with the F.B.I.."

Jo nodded, "And Blair went on to piss the Corbin Family off, and goes through the UB process."

Kelly smiled, "And the embryo splits and you become the mother of identical twins."

Jo smiled, "Hey, your their mother also."

Kelly kissed Jo, "I know."

Miller looked at Jo, "So what do you have planned?"

Jo sighed, "Well as I told the others. I'm gonna take a extended leave of absences. I want to concentrate on my raising my babies. But when the time is right, I'll be returning to the F.B.I. as Director of the Peekskill Field Office."

Miller smiled, "From what I see, those two precious babies have two wonderful mothers. A worderful grandmother to spoil them, and two loving Aunts." Miller snapped his fingers and reached into his jacket and pulled out an envelope, "Oh, I Almost forgot, When Blair came to the center she wrote this letter and wanted me to give it to you." Miller slid it to Jo and then looked at the time and stood, "Well people, I need to get going. I'm needed in D.C. to brief the President on the lastest group. And then I need to get back to the facility, it seems they can't run it without me."

Jo went to and gave Miller a hug, "You take care."

Miller hugged Jo back, "I will, and I'll stop by again as soon as I can."

Jo smiled, "You better."

Preston looked at Natalie, "Now..."

Natalie smiled as she cut Preston off, "Me and you are going up to my room and have some fun."

Mrs. Garrett smiled, "Keep it to a low roar."

Jo smiled, "You wake the babies, and you'll be visiting the Proctology Department at the hospital. So they can get my foot out of your ass."

Nat smiled, "We promise we won't be so loud."

Jo looked at Tootie, "So what are you going to do?"

Tootie nodded, "I'm heading into New York, I have to see my Agent."

Jo smiled, "Hope you get something good."

Tootie stood, "Well my loving family, I'm heading out. I'll call you when I get to New York."

Mrs. Garrett went to Tootie and hugged her, "You take care."

Tootie hugged Mes. Garrett back, "I will Mrs. Garrett." Tootie went to Jo and gave her a hug and kiss, "See ya later Jo."

Jo smiled, "See ya later kiddo."

Tootie then gave Nat a hug and kiss, "See ya soon Nat, "

Nat hugged Tootie, "See ya soon."

Tootie looked at Kelly, "As for you, you take care of Jo and those two babies."

Kelly stood and hugged Tootie, "I promise."

Tootie looked right at preston, "And now for you, if you hurt Natalie in any way..."

Preston smiled, "I promise I will treat her as a queen."

Tootie smiled and hugged Preston, "Fair enough." Tootie sighed, "Well I better get going before my agent begins to think I skipped out on her and went with another." Tootie grabbed her jacket and purse and headed for New York City.

Natalie smiled and took preston's hand, "Lets go handsome, I hear the bed calling us."

Preston smiled, "Lead the way."

A few moments later Natalie and Preston headed upstairs.

* * *

><p>Once Nat and Preston left Mrs. Garrett looked at Jo, "Aren't you going to open the letter?"<p>

Jo picked up the envelope and opened it, "Might as well get it over with." Jo began reading the letter-

Dear Jo,

If you're reading this letter then you found out the truth about me being the head of a Crime Family. I want you to know right now, I'm not one bit sorry for it. When my father told me what he did, I asked him to be part of it. For the next several years I was groomed to be head of the Warner Family, and when my father went to prison, I took over as head of the Family.

I found out that several families worked together so they could get my father sent to prison. They figure with him out of the way they could move in and take controle of his territory and take over his buisnesses. So over the next several years, I made sure those who were responsible for puting him there paid for what they did.

The last Family to pay was the Corbin Family, everything was going as planned until someone informed the Corbin Family of what I was doing. The next thing I knew, I had a hit out on me. So I took what I knew about the Corbin Family and went to The F.B.I., in return I was offered immunity from prosecution in exchange for my testimony. I then learned the Government was going to protect me by using a new technology Call UB or Unbirthing. The next thing I knew, I was on a flight to California. That's when the two of us met up.

I'm going to close this letter now cause it's time for the process. And I wouldn't be a bit surprised if you decide not to have me reverted back to my adult self. Hell it's a more fitting punishment then what the Federal Government had planned. Take care and again thank you for your help.

Blair

Kelly raised an eyebrow, "What did Blair mean it would be a more fitting punishment?"

Jo sat the letter down, "Blair was never getting immunity, the only thing she would have gotten was a commuted sentence."

Kelly shook her head, "I don't understand."

Jo nodded, "I guess I can tell you now. Back at the facility when Blair was going through the regression process Miller told me everything about Blair."

Kelly raised an eyebrow, "So you already knew about the information Nat had?"

Jo nodded, "What those files didn't say was that Blair was wanted on nearly thirty Federal Murder Charges. Not only did she kill the members of the other Crime Families, she also seen to it that five Federal Agents and Two Federal Judges were eliminated."

Kelly whistled, "Now I understand why she said it would be a more fitting punishment."

Jo nodded, "And from the information I was given, if she wasn't accepted into the program she would have had to run to France."

Mrs. Garrett nodded, "And the only way to get her back, is if the Federal Government signed a paper agreeing that she would not recieve the Death Penalty."

Jo nodded, "And to keep that from happening, the Government placed her in the program."

Kelly nodded, "And now everyone thinks Blair Nicole Warner is dead." Kelly took a drink of her tea, "What will happen to the Warner Crime Family?"

Jo leaned foward on the table, "Those who aren't in prison will either be absorbed into other Families or just disappear. And again, as for all the legal assets of Waner Industries. They will be absorbed into our account. All the illegal assets will be seized." Jo took a drink of her tea, "And as I stated before, I'm going to make sure Boots' daughter Jeni finishes school so she can graduate with her friends. And When they're old enough I want to send Rose and Jamie to the 'Hamilton School for Girls'." Jo smiled, "And now that we have the money to do it, I want to buy some land in the country and have a nice house built for all of us to live in. It won't be some fancy manson, just something we all can call home. And I want to get some horses so I can get back into riding, and maybe enter some events."

Kelly smiled, "You know how to ride horses?"

Mrs. garrett smiled, "Jo is an accomplished rider, in fact Jo is five time New York Equestrian Champion."

Kelly looked at Jo, "What was your event?"

Jo smiled, "Mine was Eventing." Jo took a sip of her tea and continued, "Eventing also called 'Combined Training, 'Horse Trials', 'The Three-Day Event', The Military, or 'The Complete Test', puts together the obedience of Dressage with the athletic ability of Show Jumping, the fitness demands the Cross-Country Jumping phase. In the last-named, the horses jump over fixed obstacles, such as logs, stone walls, banks, ditches, and water, trying to finish the course under the 'optimum time'. There was also the 'Steeple Chase' Phase, which is now excluded from most major competitions to bring them in line with the Olympic Standard."

Mrs Garrett Smiled, "And Jo was one of the best."

Kelly smiled, "Were you ever chosen for the Olympics."

Jo nodded, "I would have made the team, but I was thrown from my horse and broke my leg."

Kelly looked around the kitchen, "What about this place?"

Jo smiled, "We'll keep it, this is where 'Edna's Edibles' is. And a lot of people look foward to mom's Quiche and other Gourmet Foods."

Mrs. Garrett smiled, "And I'm not ready to retire yet."

Jo nodded and smiled, "But for now, we'll take things one day at a time. Starting with Jeni, I want to get her back in school as soon as possible." Jo then got serious, "I have an idea that I want to throw at ya.

Mrs. Garrett nodded, "Fire away."

Jo nodded, "I want to buy Eastland, and once I do. I'm going to restructer the entire Board of Governors and School Faculty."

Kelly smiled, "That's gonna piss off a lot of Underworld Figures, not to mention those who are on the Board and those who are on the Faculty."

Jo snorted, "Screw 'em, once I get done with Eastland. It'll rank right up there with Hamilton."

Kelly smiled, "If you're looking for a new Headmaster/Headmistress, I'm willing to take the job."

Jo smiled, "You're hired."

Mrs. Garrett smiled, "Then I say, lets set a date where we all including Natalie and Tootie. Sit down and plan this out."

Jo and Kelly spoke at the same time, "Agreed."

Just then the three heard the twins crying over the intercom.

Jo sighed with a smile, "But first, duty calls."

The three laughed and headed upstairs to take care of the twins.

* * *

><p>The End<p> 


End file.
